Second Chances
by Serenity Rose 24
Summary: Sequel to Love and Devotion. Prince Endymion has been looking for his missing moon princess for many years, but will he ever find her? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

_I hope you all enjoy this new story. Please review! This the squeal you all asked for Love and Devotion._

Second Chances

Chapter 1

Serena shook her head at how all the customers and employees of the small café she worked for in the small town of Kellyville, Iowa, gathered around the television to watch the engagement announcement of the Earth prince to Lady Mina Anio. No one had really seen her because she was studying at some Japanese college in Tokyo. The live broadcast was out of Paris, France, the royal family's official seat.

Serena was in the kitchen when her co-worker and best friend, Lita Kino, burst through the door.

"Sere, you need to come and see Lady Mina!" Lita exclaimed.

"Why? I don't care about the prince's fiancée." But Lita wasn't listening to her as she pulled Serena out of the kitchen.

"Look, Serena!" Lita pointed at the television. Serena sighed and looked at the program. She gasped when they did a close up shot of Lady Mina. She looked exactly like Serena.

"That doesn't mean anything, Lita. I am sure there are many girls that look like Lady Mina." Serena tried to shrug it off.

"They say she is the missing moon princess." One of the customers spoke up.

"If that is true, won't Beryl come back as well according to the legend?" Another customer chimed in.

"How can it be a legend when it is only twenty years old?" Serena asked no one in particular. Every child on the planet knew the legend of the moon princess. Queen Beryl, an evil enchantress from Earth had attacked the Moon Kingdom twenty years ago. Queen Selenity had defeated her, but not before her only daughter had been killed by the evil witch. The queen had sent her daughter and her court to Earth to be reborn and the royal family of Earth had been looking for the missing princess for the past few years. King Neo had lost his only son, Prince Endymion to the battle with Beryl, but he had been reborn a few months later to the Earth queen, but sadly she died in childbirth. The legend went on to say that when the Earth prince and the moon princess were reunited once again, the evil enchantress would come back for one final showdown.

On the television, Prince Endymion aka Darien and Lady Mina were saying goodbye to the crowd outside the palace. Mina turned to Darien and whispered something in his ear. He nodded slightly and guided her back inside.

"I know you must get back to Tokyo. I am sorry, this took longer than I expected. I will say goodbye here, I must go meet Father in the study to look for you stand in for the spring semester." Darien dutifully kissed his fiancée on the cheek.

"I know that this not the best way to do this, but I want to finish my degree in medicine before we marry. I have worked too hard to give it all up now. It is only one more semester before I graduate."

"Mina, we have had this conversation many times before. I understand. Now, go before you miss your flight." Mina smiled at him before she left the room. Darien sighed and started towards the study where his father was waiting for him.

For the next three hours, the flipped through file after file looking at photos of young women who looked like Mina. She had been the only woman who the Silver Crystal had had any kind of response to, but it wasn't the response the Darien had expected. Mina still didn't seem to remember their past lives as lovers. He sorely missed the closeness he had once shared with his beloved. The king suddenly handed his son the file he was currently reading.

"Son, what about her?" He gestured to the picture. "Her name is Serena Tsukino and she lives and works in a little town named Kellyville in Iowa. She is the right age and she looks a great deal like Lady Mina." Darien stared down at the picture of Serena Tsukino.

"I think she will be perfect." Darien almost whispered. "As a stand in for Mina, I mean."

"Good, then I will make the arrangements immediately." Neo sighed, glad to finally have that issue dealt with. "I think I will go talk to Raye about the arrangements and then go to my room for a while. I am feeling rather tired."

"Why don't you just go lie down, Father? I will talk to Raye. I think I had better make this trip myself."

"Whatever you think is best." Neo just nodded, slowly rising from his chair. Darien quickly rose to help his father, but the king just waved his son off. "I will all right." Darien watched his father walked from the room. He was worried about his father. He wasn't getting any better, even though he tried not to show it. Raye, the king's personal secretary entered the room just then.

"His Majesty said you wished to speak to me, Your Highness?"

"Yes, could you make sure the jet is ready to leave to Iowa tomorrow morning?" Darien said as he quickly closed the files that were still lying on his father's desk. No one except the king, himself, and Lady Mina knew about the switch and they wanted to keep it that way.

"Iowa?" Raye questioned in confusion. Darien scowled at her.

"Yes, just please do it."

"Yes, Your Highness." Raye knew better than to question the prince, but she didn't understand what was so important it Iowa of all places.

_I know this is a short first chapter, but I am still thinking about where I want this to go. If you have any thoughts, please feel free to message me or leave them in the reviews section._

_Rose Moon Princess_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Second Chances

Chapter 2

It was closing time in the café and Serena was the only employee there. She sighed when she heard the bell over the door chime. It was about ten minutes to eight and there hadn't been anyone in the café for about a half hour. She had been hoping she could have got out of there a little early, but she grabbed a menu, planted a smile on her face, and turned to face her new customer. A tall raven haired man was standing just inside the door looking around the building. His blue eyes finally landed on Serena. They just stared at each other for a few moments as time just seem to stop.

"Can I help you?" Serena's voice finally broke the silence. She shook her head, trying to regain her composure.

"Yes, I am looking for someone." Darien answered her, not wanting to assume that she was who he was looking for.

"Well, this is a small town, I am sure I can help you. Who are you trying to find?" Serena asked politely, not meeting his eyes. There was something so familiar about him, but she couldn't place him. She was sure that she had never met him before in her life.

"I am looking for Serena Tsukino."

"Well, you have found her. I am Serena. What can I do for you?"

"Is there somewhere more private we can go? I have something very important to discuss with you."

"I have to close up. I guess you can stay while I clean up if you tell me who you are." Serena replied slowly, not sure what to make of him.

"My name is Prince Endymion of Earth." Serena was glad she wasn't holding anything at that moment because if she had been it would have fell to the floor. Her mouth dropped open in shock.

"What are you doing here?" She finally managed to ask.

"I will explain all of that if you will lock up." Serena's feet carried her past him to the front door where she locked the door and drew the blinds.

"I have to clean the kitchen." She said quietly as she walked past him again and headed for the kitchen. He silently followed her. Serena went to sink and started to run warm water to wash the mountain of dishes. As the water filled the sink, she just stood there for a moment. She knew the prince had followed her into the kitchen and she finally turned to face him, her shock of who he was finally beginning to wear off.

"You were going to explain what you doing here?"

"Well, yes, but first I have a few questions for you."

"What would you like to know? My life is pretty much an open book." Serena shrugged as she turned back to the dishes. Turning the warm water off, she reached for the first plate in the stack beside.

"How old are you?"

"I just turned eighteen a five months ago."

"Where are you parents?" He already knew all the information he was asking for, he just wanted to get to know his new "fiancée" a little better.

"I was born to Ken and Irene Tsukino. Sadly, they passed away when I was sixteen in a car accident. My best friend, Lita, moved in with me. She got me a job here and I have been here ever since."

"What about your schooling?"

"I graduated when I my sophomore year much to everyone's surprise. My parents were the only ones who knew that I am smarter than I lead everyone to believe." Serena didn't understand the directionally of his questions or why she was even telling a complete stranger her life story, but he seemed to want to know all about her.

"Why would do something like that?" Darien questioned.

"Because I am not one of those people who likes to study and it was just easier to make people think I was horrible at school. Even to me now, it doesn't make a whole lot of sense, but at the time, it did. I planned on going to college, but my parents were killed in that car accident that summer that I was supposed to go to college. All the money they had saved and their life insurance went to pay for the house and their debts. I have the house free and clear and there was a little money left over, but not enough to live on, so that is why Lita moved in with me and we both here. It may not be the best life, but it suits us both just fine for now." Serena turned to face the prince again. "I don't expect you to understand and I don't mean that like it sounds, but I like the simple life." That wasn't entirely true, but she wasn't about to him this man that she had always felt that something was missing from her life. She could never put her finger on it, but she had always felt that there was more to her life than what she currently had. Even Lita was always saying that Serena was destined for great things.

Darien's smile dropped a little when she said she liked the simple life. He had been hoping that she would be the type of girl that would jump at the opportunity that he had been going to present to her, but he had been wrong. He knew he could order her to do what he wanted, but he wasn't the type to force people unless he had to.

"Did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to offend you, Your Highness." Serena quickly apologized.

"No, Ms. Tsukino, it's just… can I be honest with you?"

"Of course." Serena nodded.

"I came here seeking your help."

"How on this earth can I help you?" Serena couldn't believe again what she was hearing. First, the Earth prince walked into her place of employment and now he was asking for her help.

"My fiancée, Lady Mina, looks a great deal like you and I need someone to stand in for her while she completes her last semester of college in Tokyo. You are the one who looks the most like Mina."

"You want me to drop my life for six months and pretend to be your fiancée? Why?"

"Because Mina became my fiancée, she is expected to attend certain functions and make appearances like she would do as the future princess and queen of the Earth. Most people would expect her to just drop out of college now that we are engaged, but she is so close to her medical degree. She is very stubborn about finishing. So, we came up with the plan that we would just find someone to take her place while she finishes her schooling and we will teach her how to walk, talk, and act like the future princess." Darien explained.

"This is crazy, you know that right?" Serena shook her head in disbelief. "I know how much I look like Lady Mina, but what you are asking me to do is just crazy! How will you explain my disappearance for six months? This is a small town. People will notice I am gone. What about Lita? She can't afford to pay the bills all by herself."

"Don't worry. I have all of that worked. I will make sure your friend is taken care of. You, of course, will be handsomely rewarded for your services. Your disappearance will be explained as you ran away. Mina is going to assume your name is Tokyo while she finishes her schooling. All the necessary documents had already been filed at the school for her last semester. No one will know the difference." Darien smiled, quite proud of himself. Serena just continued to stare at him, her head spinning with all the information she had just received. "So, Ms. Tsukino, will you please help me out?" His pleading tone surprised her.

"I…"

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and please feel free to message me if you have any concerns, questions, etc. Thanks for reading._

_Rose Moon Princess_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Second Chances

Chapter 3

_I hope you enjoy this chapter_

"I will help you, Your Highness." Serena finally replied. Darien looked at her in surprise.

"I didn't expect you to say yes." Darien said honestly.

"Well, after I thought about it some, I realized that this might be my way to get out of this town. I really don't want to live here for the rest of my life. And I will get to see some of the world." Serena explained.

"Are you ready to leave?" Darien asked.

"I need to finish these dishes."

"I don't think if you are planning on running away, you wouldn't take the time to finish those dishes." Darien chuckled.

"I guess you are right. What about all of my personal belongings? Can I take any of my things with me?" Serena questioned.

"Is your roommate home right now?"

"No she attends night classes at the local college. She wants to be a professional chef."

"All right, but we will have to be quick about it. We have a plane to catch and you have a full day of shopping when we land."

"This is going to be interesting." Serena murmured as she gathered up her coat and purse. They exited out the back door into the November night. It had just started snowing lightly again. "I live just down the street."

"You mean you walk home alone every night?" Darien asked.

"Yes, I mean, it is not like this the big city. It I happens upon anyone, they usually say hello or stop and chat. Everyone knows everyone in a small town like this."

"Well, you won't be able to do that once we arrive back in Paris. As the future princess, you will be escorted everywhere you go when you are not in the palace."

"That is going to take some getting used to."

Serena packed up her belongings while Darien looked around her house. The house was still decorated in the eighties style. Serena and Lita couldn't afford to update the house. Darien like of the photographs of Serena from her childhood. She seemed to be her parents' proud and joy. About a half hour later, Serena descended the stairs with two large suitcases that held all of her personal belongings.

"Is that everything?" Darien asked as he turned away from the fireplace.

"Well, I figured that if I am really going to start a new life, then there are so many things that I won't need. I also thing I should leave a note for Lita."

"No, that isn't a good idea. The point of you running away is for you to 'start a new life'."

"But she is my best friend." Serena interjected.

"Ms. Tsukino, I understand. It's just not a good idea."

"All right, I suppose we had better get going then." Serena headed for the front door. She turned back to take a final look around the darkened house before she turned to go out the door, dragging her two bags behind her.

An hour later, the front door opened again to Lita entering the house. She found it a bit strange that Serena wasn't sitting in the living room like she usually did after a long day of work. Lita walked upstairs to see if Serena was in her bedroom. What she found she the closet thrown open and most of Serena's clothes gone. Lita just stood in the doorway with her mouth wide open. Where was Serena?

"Serena Tsukino" was what Lady Mina Anio's new identity on her new school papers. A few days later, Mina received a confidential package from Darien that contained a new driver's license, credit cards, and everything else she was going to need to assume her new identity. There was also a note from Darien in the package.

_Dear Mina, _

_I thought I'd better give some background information on Serena Tsukino. I found her working in a café in Kellyville, Iowa. She is eighteen years old and lost her parents in a car accident shortly after she turned sixteen and graduated from high school. She is a very smart girl and wanted to get out of the little backwater town she grew up in. So, your story is that you ran away and no one knows where you have gone. Just don't talk about "your" past and you should be able to get through your final semester just final. Good luck!_

_Darien_

Mina sighed and put the note aside. She picked up her new driver's license and stared at the girl in the photo. Serena Tsukino certainly did look like her. Mina secretly hopped that this new her would be the true moon princess.

_Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Second Chances

Chapter 4

_Enjoy!_

Serena was shocked at the stretch limousine that had pulled up outside her house to transport Darien and herself to the airport in the nearby city. Darien's small private airplane was waiting for them. The driver handed Serena's luggage to the steward, who carried it onto the aircraft. Darien lead Serena up the stairs and into the plane. He motioned for her to sit in one of the chairs as he sat down beside her.

"This is lovely." Serena commented as she seated herself and buckled her seatbelt.

"Thank you. Now, I know I said that we would be flying straight to Paris, but I thought it would be a little strange to take you shopping for new clothes there, so we are going to go to London where it will just look like the future princess is dragging the prince on a shopping trip."

"That is fine, but how are you going to explain that I supposedly left after that conference and then you just randomly show up with me in London?" Serena asked.

"Simple. I followed you to escort you on your shopping trip. No one knows where Mina actually flew off to when she left, so we will just leave it up to the gossips to figure out where you went. They will make up stories no matter what we tell them." Darien explained as the door of the airplane and the engine roared to life. Serena was silent for a few minutes as she thought about what Darien had said. When she finally did speak again, Darien was surprised because he hadn't been expecting to speak.

"How do you deal with the stories they print about you?"

"You just learn to ignore them. I don't do or say most of the things the newspaper say I do. I know I am young, but I don't find that any reason to say I am a playboy." Serena couldn't help but feel guilty. She had been on of those people who didn't think too highly of the prince in the past. But her opinion of him now had changed drastically in the last few hours. "In reality, I am getting ready to take my father's throne. Many do not know that the king is ill and may not live much longer." Darien sighed, not liking the sad feeling that washed over him at thought of losing his father. Serena just watched him, not knowing what to say to him. "It is just something that we will all have to face when the time comes."

"I am so sorry, Your Highness." Serena whispered.

"Thank you, Serena." He paused for a moment. "You know, you are going to have to get used to calling me Darien and being called Mina."

"I know." Serena sighed. "I think this is going to be tougher than I thought."

_I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave review in the review section. If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to message me. I will have the next two chapters up soon. _


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Second Chances

_I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am sorry it has taken so long to post._

Chapter 5

Serena couldn't get over how much her hair had been shortened. Lady Mina wore hers only about halfway down her back, where as Serena's had been almost to her ankles. Darien was very pleased with the way her hair had turned out.

"It will grow out again, but for now this is the way it must be." He had told her. Serena had sighed as they left the salon. Darien then took her to store after store buying more clothing than Serena ever thought she would wear in the next six months. After all of their shopping was finished, they stopped to eat at a small sidewalk café.

"I do not know how women so this much shopping as a normal basis!" Serena exclaimed as they sat down at their table.

"Honestly, I don't know either." Darien chuckled. It was the first time Serena had heard him laugh. She found that she liked it. "I know for someone who is in a high station in life needs to look their best, but all this shopping is just something I don't understand."

"I don't think it is something that I could ever do on the scale that other high fashion ladies do." Serena commented.

"I wish Mina were like you. When she is not studying, she is always shopping. It is quite annoying at times."

"So how are you going to deal with a lifetime of her shopping habits if you find it annoying now?" Serena questioned. Darien was a little taken aback by her bold question.

"Well, she won't have much time for that once she becomes queen and it is not like she will be able to drop all her responsibilities to run out and go shopping whenever she wants to."

"It should be an interesting marriage." Serena chuckled to herself. She then noticed of men a few tables away watching them. "Darien, those two men over there are watching us." She said quietly. He didn't look back at the men.

"They are probably photographers from a local newspaper. Just keep a smile on your face if you see them pull out a camera." Darien whispered. "I will go make out order to go. We need to be getting the hotel anyway. Tomorrow, we fly home to Paris." He rose gracefully from his chair and leaned over to kiss Serena on the cheek. She smiled sweetly at him as he pulled away and as they heard the unmistakable sound of a camera shutter. As Darien walked inside the café, Serena focused on the scenery around her and not on the men taking her picture. She wasn't sure how to act around the paparazzi, so she tried to act as normal as possible. Soon Darien was back with their order bagged up. "Come, my dear, we must be on our way." He said as he pulled her chair back as she rose from it.

"Of course, dear." Darien offered his arm and she took it without hesitation. They walked down the street to their hotel. Darien walked inside with Serena still on his arm. They approached the front desk where the desk clerk quickly came alive at the sight of the prince.

"Good evening, Your Highness, Lady Mina." The clerk bowed low.

"Are our rooms ready?" Darien asked.

"Yes, of course, Your Highness. We have put you and her ladyship up in the penthouse. There are two bedrooms that you may make use of." The clerk smiled brightly at Serena.

"That will be fine. Please send for a bellhop. Her ladyship made many purchases today that will need to brought to our room, freshly pressed and packed by tomorrow morning. There is luggage that will be delivered shortly." Darien commanded politely. Serena just stood beside him silently. The clerk just nodded and handed Darien a room key. The prince lead his 'fiancée' away and towards the elevator. When the elevator doors closed behind them a few minutes later, Serena turned to Darien.

"You know, I could have easily packed all of those clothes."

"Serena, you have to understand that you are playing the part of the future princess now. You have people to do those sorts of things for you now." Darien explained softly.

"I am sorry, Darien." Serena felt foolish. She should have known that.

"It is all right, Serena. You are a smart young woman. You will learn how things work in the royal life quickly." He smiled reassuringly as they stepped out of the elevator. Serena blushed slightly as he unlocked the penthouse door. Darien stepped back to let Serena enter first. She hesitated for a moment, still not use to the formality of royal life. She entered the penthouse and went to sit on one of the sofas. "You relax for a bit. I have some phone calls to make." He set their packed up dinner on the coffee table in front of her. Taking out his own, he handed her the bag. "I will be back in a little while." With that, Darien walked into the larger bedroom and shut the door behind him. Serena sat back against the cushions and sighed. Her life had certainly changed in the last twenty four hours. She dug out her chicken salad, flipped on the television, and at her dinner while watching an old back and white movie.

Darien emerged from his bedroom an hour later to find a half eaten chicken salad on the coffee table and a lightly snoring Serena on the sofa. She moaned softly as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the second bedroom. Serena made no signs of waking as she resumed her light snoring as Darien covered her with a quilt that had been lying on a nearby chair. He looked down at the small woman for a few moments. As much as she looked like Mina, she was entirely different from his college bound fiancée. He couldn't help but wonder how his life would change in the next few months. He silently walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He shut off the television and decided to retire as well.

Early the next morning, Serena awoke to the smell of fresh brewed coffee. For a moment, she couldn't remember where she was, but the pervious day came flooding back as she opened her eyes. As she sat up, she saw the several pieces of luggage that had been brought into her room. She rose and quickly found something suitable to wear that would both be comfortable for the airplane and formal enough to greet anyone if she needed to.

Darien was sitting at the small dining table when she entered her room a little while later.

"Good morning, my lady." He smiled up at her as she entered the room. There was a steward laying out their breakfast on the table.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Serena replied sweetly, kissing him on the cheek before she seated herself beside him.

"Did you sleep well, my dear?" Darien questioned as she sat down.

"Yes, very well. How about you?"

"Not too badly. I will be relieved when we return home though. Can you be ready to leave by nine?"

"Yes, of course. We can leave sooner if you like I am pretty much ready to go." Serena answered. Darien just nodded as he picked up the morning newspaper. Serena moved her attention to the plate of food the steward had just set in front of her. The steward bowed respectfully and quietly left the penthouse.

"You are becoming very good at acting your part." Darien commented after a few minutes of silence.

"Thank you."

"From here on out, even in private, I will be calling you Mina. No one in the palace or anywhere else expect us and my father know that you are not really Lady Mina. We must keep it that way." Serena just nodded in agreement as she continued to eat her breakfast.

A few hours later, Serena stood out the royal palace in Paris. They were greeted by the king, who did not look well as Darien had told her.

"Did you enjoy your shopping trip?" Neo asked as they entered the palace.

"Yes, Your Majesty, very much so." Serena tried to reply casually, not knowing how to act around the king.

"My dear, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Father?" There was some truth in what he said. The real Mina had been reluctant to call the king by that name.

"If you insist….Father." Serena said, smiling at the older man. Neo's face brightened when he heard her 'give in'. Darien could see that Serena had charmed his father quickly and it made him smile.

"Why don't we all get out of this freezing doorway before we all catch a chill?" Darien suggested, gesturing towards an open doorway just down the hall.

"That sounds like a good idea, son." Neo agreed heartily. He offered Serena his arm and with a nod from Darien, she took it. Darien followed them down the hallway and into the parlor. The king lowered himself into a chair by the roaring fire and patted the chair beside him for Serena to sit. "Now, my dear, that we are alone," The king started after Darien had closed the parlor door. "why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

"Well, sir, what would you like to know?" Serena asked, not really knowing what to tell the king.

"Anything that pops into that pretty little head of yours."

"Well, I grew up in a small town in Iowa. I have worked in a small café there since my parents passed away about two years ago. I live with my best friends in my parents' house which I inherited from them. I graduated high school at the age of sixteen as the highest student in my class."

"Well, it sounds like you actually have a brain in that head of yours. Maybe you won't bore Endymion with endless chatter about clothes and shoes and other nonsense like that." Neo laughed. "Mina is a bright girl as well, but you would never know she wants to be a doctor when she goes on and on about clothes. Poor Endymion like to talk about more important things like how to run the world. I guess in some ways he is a little like Mina when you get him going on the subject of how of improve the Earth." Neo chuckled again at his soon, who rolled his eyes at his father's statement.

"The running of this kingdom is important to me considering I am going to be in charge of running it someday." Darien replied seriously.

"And I am very proud of you, my son." The king replied just as seriously. Serena saw the love and respect the two man had for each other and it made her miss her own parents in that instance. "Well, I have some matters to see to. Why don't you take this young lady upstairs and get her settled in Mina's chambers." That made Serena halt. She hadn't know she would be staying in Mina's own private chamber. Darien saw the distress on her face.

"Don't worry, Mina is never here, so her chambers have scarcely been used." He said. That made Serena relax a little. She didn't want to invade the lady's private chambers. Darien lead her upstairs to her new living quarters. "There is a sitting room with a bedroom, dressing room, and bathroom beyond that." He explained as they stopped in front of he door. "I will leave you here. Here is your key." He handed her a small key.

"Thank you, Darien."

"Your welcome. I will see you at dinner, Mina." He kissed her cheek before walking off down the hall to his own chamber. She stepped into a room done in light shades of red. It wasn't pink as she would have preferred, but it was a nice room. The rest of her new quarters were done up in the same colors. She found that all of her new clothes had been put away in her new dressing room. She wondered over to the desk to see if she could find something more on who Mina was or on what she was supposed to do on a daily basis. Sitting down at the desk, she found a letter from Lady Mina addressed to the person who would take her place.

_Dear New Me,_

_ That sounds so strange, but let me be the first to welcome you to your new home here at the royal palace, even though I am probably not the first one to welcome you. I hope you enjoy your time as the future princess and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for giving me the opportunity to finish my medical degree. Some would probably wonder why I would ever want to complete it now with becoming princess and all, but I am just so close and I feel in my heart that this is the best thing to do with my life at this time, but I digress. I haven't spent much time in the palace yet, so you are free to be yourself. Darien has told me that there are certain things I am going to have to learn and be responsible for, so I am guessing you will be learning those things as well. I wish you the best of luck in your new role. _

_ Kind Regards,_

_ Lady Mina Anio_

Serena sat back and looked down at the letter again. What sort of things would she have to learn? Just then, a knock sounded on her door.

"Come in." She called. The door opened to a black haired young woman carrying several files with her. The woman gave Serena a quick curtsey before putting her load of files on a nearby table.

"I am Raye Hino, my lady. The prince asked me to give you the household accounts for the palace and all of his residences." Serena looked at the pile that Raye had laid down.

"How many residences does the prince have?"

"Just four, my lady. Most of those files are for the palace and they contain all the information on who is employed here, what they do, how long they have been here, etc. All the information you need for taking over the overseeing of running the households is in though files. If you have any questions, please feel free to call me."

"His Highness wants me to oversee his households?"

"Yes, my lady. He told you that when you became engaged. The kind figured since you would be living here now, it would be a good time for you to learn the ropes. All His Highness wants is for you to become familiar with the information in those files when you have some spare time. You have a very busy schedule of your own that I left of your desk earlier today." Raye explained. Serena glanced down at the desk and saw the neatly organized date book on the corner of the desk.

"I haven't had a chance to look over yet, but thank you, Ms. Hino." Serena said politely and in her best dismissive tone. Raye took the hint in the future princess' voice and silently curtsied and left the room. Serena picked up the date book as the door clicked shut behind the secretary. She flipped to the first page which happened to be the following day. She had a hospital reopening to attend the next afternoon with His Highness and a party for someone's birthday that evening. She continued to flip through the book and found that she had something to attend almost every day and evening. _How do these people do it?_ She wondered. But then she remembered that they were the royal family and people wanted to see them. Serena then looked at her watch and found she had only an hour to get ready for dinner. She decided to take a quick shower and then she stood in her closet for about twenty minutes trying to decide on what to wear.

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. _


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Second Chances

Chapter 6

_Enjoy!_

The following evening, Serena stood beside Darien dressed in a floor length red silk gown. They were attending a friend's birthday party. They were currently talking to a young couple who had just become engaged.

"So have you two started planning the big royal wedding yet?" The woman was asking Serena was surprised by the question. Darien hadn't said anything about the wedding or the planning of it.

"No, we haven't even set a date yet." Darien heard Serena's reply and decided to jump in on the women's conversation. He wrapped his arm around Serena's waist and pulled her close.

"Mina can't decide how soon she wants to become my princess." He teased, laughing. The young couple laughed as well as Serena looked up at the prince. She just couldn't figure him out. When they were alone, he was polite but distance towards her, but when they were out in public or in front of servants, he treated her like they were in love. He had never said that was part of the act.

"So when do you think Beryl will show up?" The woman asked Serena a moment later. "And when will you start going by Serenity?"

"She will be christened Princess Serenity at our wedding and we don't believe in that old legend of the enchantress returning. Queen Selenity defeated Beryl twenty years ago." Darien answered the young woman again, who looked at Serena with confusion as to why Darien was answering all of her questions. Suddenly the orchestra played a slow song and Serena tugged on Darien's arm slightly.

"Darling, would you care to dance with me?" She asked sweetly, gazing lovingly up at him. Darien didn't miss a beat as he just nodded and swung her into his arms and onto the dance floor.

"I assume you have some reason for asking me to dance other than just the sudden desire to dance with me?" He asked at the music continued.

"Yes, dear. There are a few things we need to discuss. For example, I have absolutely no background information on your relationship with my new self. So people like that woman find it strange when you answer questions that I should know the answers to. If you need another example, yesterday I was surprised by the secretary with the information for running your households. I understand that this isn't the time nor the place to have this discussion, but we need to have this conversation and soon, so I am not so surprised next time I am asked a question or given a file." Serena explained to him calmly, all the while keeping a smile planted firmly on her face. Darien was quiet for a moment as he thought about what she had said.

"You are right, Mina and I am sorry that I didn't give you more details on our relationship. We shall a have conversation after breakfast tomorrow morning. I believe we are both free at that time. Just so you know, no plans of any kind have been made in regards to our wedding. We have only been engaged for about five weeks." Serena just nodded in understanding. Darien smiled widely at her as the song ended. "Would you like something to drink, my dear?"

"No, thank you." The couple they had been talking to, bowed and walked away, leaving the prince and future princess alone.

"Mina, would you like to make this an early evening?" Darien suddenly asked. She looked up at him in surprise.

"We can do that?"

"We are royalty. We can do what we want, within reason." Darien chuckled. "Let's just make our excuses to our hosts."

They arrived at the palace an hour later where Darien escorted Serena to her door.

"You did wonderfully this evening, but we will talk in the morning." Darien said, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. He met her eyes as he pulled back from her. Neither of them said anything for a second. Then, Serena looked away suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. She couldn't get close to this man. He was engaged to someone else and would someday be king.

"Thank you, Your Highness. Good night." Serena replied without looking at him.

"Good night, my lady." Darien stood up straight and started to walk down that hall as Serena unlocked her door.

The following morning, the two of them ate breakfast alone in the dining room. The king was still in bed. They didn't say much to each other as the servants served them their breakfast.

"Would you like to take a walk in the gardens with me?" Darien questioned as a maid took their plates away.

"I would be delighted." Serena responded sweetly as she rose from her chair. She took his offered arm and together they strolled out into the gardens. "So will you please tell me about your relationship with Mina?"

"Of course, but could you first tell me what you know about the moon princess?"

"Sure. I know pretty much what everyone else knows. You and the moon princess were engaged to be married and were going to untie the earth and the moon forever, but there was an evil enchantress named Beryl for Earth who had decided she wanted to destroy the princess and rule by your side. She fought with Queen Selenity who finally defeated her, but not before Beryl had killed you, the moon princess, and her entire court. So the queen sent all of you to be reborn on Earth. The legend also says that once you and the princess are reunited that Beryl will return for a final battle. There is one thing missing and that is the princess' memories. Mina doesn't have her memories yet, does she?" Serena finished.

"No, she doesn't. We are hoping they will return in time."

"How did you know that Lady Mina was the princess?"

"Well, I met her at a party a couple of months ago and I got this feeling like I knew her. I kind of the same feeling when I met you, but that was probably because you look so much like her." Darien replied. Serena was quiet for a moment, like she was lost in her own thoughts.

"Didn't the leader of Princess Serenity's court, Sailor Venus, look an awful lot like the princess herself?" Serena questioned. Darien turned to her in surprise.

"How do you know about Sailor Venus?"

"I don't know. It was just a thought that ran through my mind. Anyway, maybe you could explain why you want me to run your households. I am not even the real Mina." Serena said, trying to change the subject. There were a bunch of strange images running through her head.

"Yes, but for the next few months you are going to be her and as the future princess, it is one of your duties to oversee the households. Just go through the files Raye gave you and you should be fine. If any changes do need to be made, talk to Raye. Does that answer all of your questions?"

"No, I have one more. Do you know what happened to the Silver Crystal. That is the only mystery in the legend and no one seems to know where it went."

"Well, maybe it was destroyed in the last battle."

"Then, how is the princess supposed to defeat Beryl?"

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please feel free to message me or leave them in the review section._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Second Chances

Chapter 7

_Enjoy!_

Darien pulled Serena back inside the palace, down into the basement, and down several long corridors. They stopped in front of an old mental door.

"Darien, what are we doing down here?"

"Serena, I am going to show something in here that will answer your question, but you must promise me that you will not tell anyone about what you are about to see. Not even Mina knows about this, only myself and my father know."

"They why are you going to share the secret with me? You barely know me." Darien thought about her question for a second before answering her.

"I feel like I already know you and that I can trust you with this secret." Serena just nodded and Darien went to unlock the door. He slowly opened it and inside the small room was a table with a glass case sitting on top of it. Serena was not impressed as she stepped into the room until the glass ball began to glow as she approached.

"Is that the Silver Crystal?" She heard Darien's reply of 'yes' before she fainted dead away on the stone floor. Darien managed to catch her before she hit the floor completely. He carried her back upstairs and laid her on her bed. She didn't stir once until about ten minutes later. Serena opened her eyes to find Darien standing by her bedroom window, watching her. She struggled to sit up, feeling very weak." What happened?"

"You fainted almost as soon as you saw the crystal." Darien explained, walking over to the bed.

"That is crazy. I must be really exhausted from the last couple of days. I am not used to the royal life just yet." Serena laughed nervously. She wasn't the fainting type and it scared her that she had actually fainted.

"Yes, that must be it." Darien agreed. "Why don't you rest for the remainder of the morning and I will see you the afternoon when we have the gallery opening." He suggested. Serena nodded and laid back down onto the bed. Darien just walked out of the room.

Serena curled up into a ball and let herself drift off to sleep. She was immediately swept into what seemed like a whirl of stars. A moment later, she was standing among what looked like white stone rubble. Suddenly a white light surrounded her and she was standing in a glittering ballroom surrounded by people. Four young woman were coming towards her all dressed in their home planet color. She recognized Lita right away.

"Lita, what are you doing here?" Serena asked the tall woman dressed in a floor length green dress that was similar to the other three's dresses. Serena recognized Raye in the read dress and she assumed that the girl who looked like her was Mina, but she didn't know who the woman in the blue was, but she did seem familiar.

"Sere, we live here. Are you all right tonight?" Lita answered as they stopped by her side.

"Live here? What do you mean?" Serena was confused as she looked around the ballroom.

"We are on the moon, Sere." The blue haired woman answered. "You are Princess Serenity, the moon princess and we are you protectors and best friends. I am Ami, Sailor Mercury. This is Mina, Sailor Venus, Raye, Sailor Mars, and Lita, Sailor Jupiter." She gestured to each woman in turn.

"Oh, Ami, come on, stop it. You are acting like Serenity is meeting us for the first time. Now, Sere, come on and tell us about Endymion's proposal. You haven't told us and you promised you would tell us on the night of your engagement ball." Mina exclaimed. Suddenly, Serena was swept into a whirl of lights and then she was walked through a garden full of red roses with Prince Endymion of the past of her side. They stopped beside a bench and Endymion turned to her.

"Serenity, I know we were only brought together because of our parents, but I have come to love you very much, much more than I thought I could love anyone." He had her sit down on the bench as he kneeled down on one knee in front of her. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Oh, Endymion, I would love to be your wife." Serena began to cry in spite of herself. Endymion leaped to his feet and pulled her into his arms. Serena felt like she was right where she belonged in his arms. Again light surrounded her and she was swept into another scene. This time she was back in the ballroom as she was before, but there were explosions all around her. The four women around her were changing into their Sailor Scouts outfits.

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!" They all transformed quickly.

"Serenity, go find Endymion. You will be safe with him. We are going to join the battle." Lita commanded. Serena just nodded and began to run for the door. She didn't know where she was going, but she needed to find her way outside. Several minutes later, she found the front of the castle and Endymion outside with a red haired woman floating over him offering him the chance to rule by her side as her king.

"I will never join you, Beryl. I love Serenity!" Endymion shouted at her. Beryl saw Serena walk out of the palace.

"Ah, here is the little lady in question now." Beryl snickers as her hand began to glow. Endymion ran to stand in front of Serena.

"Serenity, get out of here now!"

"No! Not without you!" Serena found herself saying.

"Serenity, please…." Endymion's voice was drown out by Serena's scream as a bolt of power shot towards them from Beryl. Endymion turned too late to see what was happening and the bolt hit them both. Serena screamed as she fell against Endymion and then she jerked awake, sitting straight up in bed. Darien was standing by her bed.

"What…what are you doing in here?" She asked, trying to catch her breath.

"You were screaming in you sleep. I could hear you from down the hall. Are you all right?"

"Yes….yes, Your Highness, I am fine. Thank you for checking on me. It….was just a nightmare." Serena tried to explain.

"That seemed like more than just a nightmare, Mina. You were screaming my name, my real name. What were you dreaming about?" Serena swung her legs over the side of the bed, trying to calm her nerves. For some reason, she didn't want to tell Darien the truth about what she had been dreaming about.

"I don't really remember. It is all very fuzzy now." Serena said calmly. Darien looked at her a few moments and just nodded realizing that she wasn't going to tell him anymore at that time.

"Well, since you are awake, you might as well start getting ready for the gallery opening. Lunch will be served at one on the terrace. We will leave directly after lunch. Please dress appropriately." Darien finished.

"How does one dress for a gallery opening?"

"One of your new pant suits should be just fine." Darien said and then he started to walk towards the door, but he turned back. "Are you sure you are all right, Mina?"

"Yes, Darien, thank you for your concern for my well-being." Serena replied, rising from the bed. "I will see you at lunch." Darien just nodded before exiting the room. Serena replied, rising from the bed. "I will see you at lunch." Darien just nodded before exiting the room. Serena sighed as the door shut and she was alone again.

A hour later, Serena was dressed in a light pink suit. Just as she was about to leave her bedroom, she heard a voice that sounded very familiar.

"Serenity, my darling daughter…." The voice echoed. Serena stopped at the door and looked back into the room, but no one was there.

"Who are you?"

"Serenity, I am your mother."

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please feel free to message me or leave them in the review section._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Second Chances

Chapter 8

_Enjoy!_

Mina sighed and walked into the Crown Arcade. Andrew was cleaning the counter off for the evening when he looked up and saw her. Luckily, the arcade was empty at that time of night.

"I was wondering when you were going to return." Andrew commented as Mina approached the counter. "Where have you been, M…" Mina put her hand you stop him.

"Do not finish that sentence, Andrew."

"Why?"

"Can you close up a little early? I have something important to tell you."

"Of course I can. There is no one in here anyway. Why don't you go wait in the office and I will be in there shortly?" Mina nodded and Andrew walked past her to lock the front door and shut off the lights.

Mina settled on the couch in the office. She then put her head in her hands. She knew Andrew didn't watch much television and she didn't know how well this was going to go, but she had to tell him before he found out from someone else. Andrew found her like that with her face hidden.

"Oh, this must be very bad." He tried to joke as he sat down beside her. Mina looked up at him and sighed. "Mina, come on, what is it?"

"Have you watched the news lately?" She asked hopefully.

"You know the answer to your question already."

"I am sorry. If you had, it would probably make what I have to say so much easier." Mina sighed.

"Mina, you are starting to scare me." What is going on?"

"Well, I am getting married." She blurted our. Andrew's eyes widen with shock. He hadn't been expecting her to say that.

"To whom if I may ask?" He asked, anger in his voice.

"The prince of the Earth."

"Wait a minute, are you this moon princess everyone has been talking about?"

"Supposedly, yes. It is a long story, Drew."

"Well, Mina, you have been gone for a week, I expect you to sit here and tell me every detail of it."

"About two months ago, I met His Highness at a party and things just were a whirl after that. We both had this feeling that we had known each other before, but we had never met before that night. Next thing I knew, we were engaged. I told him that I wanted to finish my medical degree here before we were married. So he hired some girl named Serena Tsukino to take my place until graduation next spring. Now, she is me and I have assumed the identity of Serena. So no more calling me Mina. It is now Serena. I am secretly hoping that this Serena is the moon princess because I feel like I know Darien from before, but not like the moon princess should. They were deeply in love. I don't want to marry the prince. I want to stay her with you if you will still have me." Mina explained. Andre just listened to her.

"Mina, I mean, Serena, I will spend every second with you I can. I don't want to ever let you go, but I will if I have to. Let's just enjoy our time together." Andrew pulled her close and he felt her relax against him in relief.

Serena stood frozen with her hand on the doorknob of her bedroom.

"My mother? How….?"

"We will talk later, my dear Serenity. I am so happy you are finally awake." The voice responded. "Go to your prince now." Serena looked around the room again before turning the knob and letting herself out. She walked numbly down the hall to the terrace. Darien was already seated at the small table. The king was beside him. Serena went into a deep curtsey before sitting down beside Neo.

"Good afternoon, my dear. Are you feeling better?" The king asked as she sat down. "Endymion told me of your fainting spell. You aren't expecting a grandchild already, are you?" Neo teased.

"No, Your Majesty, and yes, I am feeling much better." Serena smiled warmly at the king. "Will you be joining us this afternoon?"

"Sadly, no. I have some affairs of state to attend to. By the way, have you had the chance to start looking at the household files. Endy mentioned that Ms. Hino had given them to you."

"No, I haven't, but since we have no engagement for this evening, I plan on starting to look through them when His Highness and I return from the gallery opening." Serena replied as a plate of food was set in front of her.

"I forgot to mention that we have a dinner party to attend tonight. A friend of mine, Greg and his wife, are giving a small informal dinner party." Darien spoke for the first time.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner? At this rate, I am never going to be able to look at those files." Serena complained.

"Mina, you received them two days ago." Darien reminded her quietly.

"Yes, and for the next week, all of my days and evenings are filled with some sort of function. I am sorry, Darien, but you will just have to attend the dinner party alone this evening. I am far too busy." Serena rose from her chair. "I will see you outside in a few minutes. I must go see Raye about something. Excuse me, Father." Serena curtsied to Neo before whirling on her heel and marching back into the palace. Neo smiled and sat back in his chair to watch his son's reaction. Darien just watched Serena depart. For a moment, he was angry, but that quickly passed as he thought about how much Serena had reminded him of his Serenity in that moment with just how she whined and then just told him off. Serena found Raye in her office.

"Ms. Hino, are you busy? I need to speak with you for a moment."

"Not at all, my lady. Please, tell me what's on your mind."

"I have a little problem and I was wondering if you could help me."

"I will try."

"Tonight, His Highness wants to attend a dinner party given by one of his friends and this was my only few evening to look over those files you gave me. I would like to attend with His Highness, but I would need some time free in the next few days to look at those files."

"That is no problem, my lady. I can cancel the ladies tea that was to be held here next week and it would give you that whole afternoon free. Would you like me to reschedule it?" Raye offered.

"Yes, that would be fine. And I was also wondering if there is any way I can be consulted with what I am to attend before you schedule it."

"Yes, of course, my lady. I can meet with you one a week like I do with His Highness and His Majesty if you like to discuss engagements."

"I would like that. Thank you, Ms. Hino." Serena left the room, leaving behind a surprised secretary. Raye was taken aback by the complete turnaround by Lady Mina. One day she was taking orders, the next she was giving them. _She will make a fine princess._ Raye thought as Serena left the room.

Darien was waiting for Serena in the driveway when she emerged from the palace with a garment bag in her hand.

"What is that for?" He asked, gesturing to the bag.

"This is my dress for the dinner party this evening. I spoke with Raye and she is going to move some things on my schedule so I will have time to perform the task you have given me." Serena replied coolly. "I will just change in the restroom after the opening has ended.

"I am sure Ami wouldn't mind you using one of her guest bedrooms to change in." Darien said, opening the limo door for her. Serena handed her bag to the chauffer and slid into the car. Darien quickly go in beside her and closed the door. "Thank you for changing you mind about tonight, Mina."

"Yes, well, don't get used to it. I am going to learn how to be a princess and I need the time to do so."

"Why the sudden change in attitude?" Darien couldn't help asking. Serena bit on her lower lip for a moment.

"I guess I just decided to stop being scared."

"Does this have anything to do with your nightmare?"

"Somewhat, yes." Serena paused, trying to decide how much to tell him. "I have just decide I want to do a good job for you and I can't do that by being frightened by new experience."

"Well, it's a good change, but don't lose yourself to trying to be a good future princess. Maybe you will be able to help Mina in her role when she returns." Darien smiled and patted her hand. Serena smiled back, almost sadly. She knew in her heart that she would be with the man for the rest of her life. All of this princess stuff, past and present was still so new and she hoped she could follow his advice and still be herself.

Later that evening, Serena stood at the door of Greg and Ami's house bidding them good-night. Serena had instantly recognized Ami as Sailor Mercury from her dreams, but she hadn't said anything.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Ami, Greg. It was nice to meet you." Serena said. "Next time, we will have to host a dinner party."

"That sounds like a good idea, Mina." Darien agreed.

"We will have to get together again soon." Ami chimed in. Serena smiled at the blue haired woman again before Darien lead her out the door.

"You seemed distracted tonight at dinner, Mina." Darien commented as they rode off into the night. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Darien, I am fine. Ami and Greg are wonderful people. I just have many thing on my mind."

"All right." Darien dropped the subject.

Serena entered her bedroom a short time later. She quickly dressed for bed and climbed between the sheets. Sleep soon claimed her and once again Serena found herself in the moon palace. This was a woman with silver blonde hair, wearing a white dress, looking out the window.

"I am glad you are here, my dear." Serena recognized the voice from earlier. The woman turned to face Serena and she gasped as she saw that it really was her mother, Queen Selenity.

"But how? You are…."

"Dead? Yes, I know, but I can still communicate with you. I have missed you, my darling daughter." Selenity gathered Serena into her arms. Serena pulled back after a few moments.

"This is all very confusing. I thought Mina was the moon princess, not me. I am not sure if I even want to be the moon princess." Serena expected the queen to scold her, but Selenity just smiled at her daughter.

"My darling, I understand this is all very new for you. Give yourself some time before you make any decisions. Have you told Endymion that your memories have been restored?"

"No, and I don't think you understand. Five days ago, I was a normal girl, working for a living when all of the sudden, Prince Endymion of Earth comes whirling into my life wanting me to stand in for his fiancée while she finishes her schooling all because I look like her. Now, I find out that I am actually the moon princess and not her. Endymion is not quite the same man I fell in love with before and I am not the same woman. This is a lot to process and I don't know where to begin."

"Serenity, I know you have changed. I have watched you all your life and I couldn't be prouder of you. Take some time. You have the next six months to make up your mind. There is no rule that says you have to marry Endymion. The moon kingdom is no more. Just know that I will always be here for you if you need me. I love you, my darling daughter."

"Thank you, Mother. I think it will be nice to have a mother again in a sense." Serena smiled at the queen, who chuckled.

"Now, sleep, my dear." And Serena did sleep, better than she had since before her parents had passed away.

When she awoke the next morning, Serena felt a calm surround her like never before. She knew it was all right to be afraid and uncertain of this new life laid out before her. She decided to try to get to know Darien and proceed with the current plan of just pretending to be Mina while she went about learning to be a princess once again.

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please feel free to message me or leave them in the review section._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Second Chances

Chapter 9

_Enjoy!_

For the next weeks, Serena continued to dream about her former life on the moon. With each passing day, she become more comfortable with Darien and her new role as future princess. The household had been looked over and everything was pretty much in order with a few minor changes here and there. Darien noticed the subtle changes in Serena as the weeks went by. She began to walk with a more graceful air about her. More and more she was reminding him of Princess Serenity and he began to wonder if Mina wasn't really the princess and Serena was. He found himself wanting to be near her as much as he could and as Christmas approached, he anodized over what to get her for the holiday. Both of them become more aware of each other, Serena especially because she wanted to know if they had a future together.

As Christmas approached, King Neo became more ill and Darien was becoming more concerned as his father was still trying to hide the fact that he was dying from their subjects.

The three of them spent a quiet Christmas together. Darien gave Serena a star locket and didn't understand why it brought tears to her eyes when she opened it. It was just like the one she had given him the last night they had been together on the moon.

"My dear, are you all right?" Neo asked curiously as Serena wiped at her eyes.

"Yes, Father, I am fine. This is a beautiful locket. I will treasure it always. Thank you."

"You are welcome, Mina." For the first time, Serena silently cringed at the sound of Sailor Venus' name.

"You know, Darien, I have been thinking, is there anyway that I could be called Serenity? I thought it would be easier still when Mina returns."

There was a moment of silence as Darien looked at her in wide eyed surprise. King Neo didn't say a word and just watched. Serena held her breath as she waited for Darien's answer. Would he figure out why she really wanted to be called Serenity?

"Why would you want to do that now? We are not going to be married for months yet." Darien finally questioned.

"Because, Your Highness, my name is Serenity and I am going to be the princess, and someday, queen, of the Earth."

"All right, Serena, you are taking this a bit too far." Dairen warned, his eyes growing angry. Serena rose to her feet.

"Am I? From this moment one, I will answer to nothing but Serenity. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Serena announced loudly. And without waiting for a response, she walked to the door. Before opening it, she turned to Neo. "Merry Christmas, Father. I am sorry if I caused you any distress." She didn't say a word to Darien or glance his way as she walked from the room.

Serena wasn't at all surprised to find Queen Selenity waiting for her in her bedroom.

"Good afternoon, Mother. Merry Christmas." Serena curtsied to the ghost-like figure of her mother.

"I take it you have made a decision?" Selenity asked. Serena sighed and nodded.

"I don't think I ever really needed to choose being who I am. All the new things I was experiencing just frightened me. It started out as all being borrowed from Mina for a few months and now it's all mine. I have never met this Mina, but I have a feeling that she will be relieved to learn she isn't the moon princess." Serena chuckled.

"Are you even going to marry Endymion like you declared downstairs just now?"

"Yes, I love him, the idiot that he is at the moment. Am I going to have to hit over the head with the Silver Crystal to get him to realize who I am?"

"Well, I wouldn't suggest that. Why don't you just tell him the truth?" Selenity asked.

"I am afraid he won't believe me."

"Dear, you will never know if you don't try. I also suggest reviving your court. You will need their assistance in the coming battle with Beryl."

"Oh, Mother, please, we haven't seen any sign of her. That is just something the storytellers made up to make our legend more interesting." Serena could see the worry in the queen's eyes. "Do you really think she is coming back?"

"Yes, I do."

"But if you weren't powerful enough to destroy her, what make everybody think that I can?"

"Because you will have your friends to help you." Selenity smiled. "Don't worry, my dear. Everything will be all right this time. I can feel it."

"I hope you are right, Mother." Selenity faded away as a knock sounded on Serena's sitting room door. Serena walked into the sitting room to answer it. Darien stood on the other side of the door.

"Yes, Your Highness?" She asked politely. "Did you wish to speak to me?"

"What is going on with you?" Darien blurted out.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about. If you wish to come in and talk, then please do so, otherwise I would like to rest before the ball this evening." Darien charged past her into the sitting room. Serena slowly shut the door.

"You have changed in the past few weeks."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Serena questioned, sitting herself down in a chair.

"No, of course not. I figured you would change, but not like this."

"Endy, you are making no sense at all. How have I changed that is disturbing you so badly?" Darien began to pace in front of the fireplace.

"Ever since I remembered my past, all I have wanted to do is find my beloved Serenity. And then I found Mina, but there was something slightly off about her. She was the closet thing I could find. Then I discovered you. When I first brought you here, you didn't remind me of my princess, but as I have gotten to know you and you have developed this more graceful air about you. I find I am beginning to confuse you with my Serenity. I began to have this feeling that Mina is not the moon princess."

"Endy, she is Sailor Venus."

"Again, with the Sailor Venus. How can you possibly know anything about her?" Serena rolled her eyes heavenward.

"Just like I know Ami is Sailor Mercury, Raye is Sailor Mars, and my friend Lita is Sailor Jupiter. Darien, I am the real moon princess." Serena explained softly. Darien stopped pacing and looked at her.

"Please tell me this isn't a joke."

"No, it's not a joke." Serena replied, rising from her chair. Darien was in front of her in an instant. Without saying a word, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Lights suddenly swirled around and transformed them both. As they pulled apart, they looked at each other. Darien was dressed in his old prince amour and Serena was in her white dress with her hair up in the buns. "Is this enough to prove to you that I am not joking?" Serena chuckled. Darien began to laugh with her.

"Yes, this is quite enough proof." Serena put a hand to her chest and stopped laughing. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just… I feel that the scouts have awakened. Lita must be wondering where I am now more than ever."

"Sere, it will be all right. Why don't we just sit down and relax for a few minutes?" Another knock sounded on the door.

"I have a feeling it might be Raye. She is the closet scout at the moment. Come in!" Serena called. Indeed it was Raye who cam bursting into the room.

"How? When? Where? What is going on?" She fumed at Serena. "How could you wait this long to reveal yourself?"

"Raye, I am sorry." Serena couldn't help but smile at her long lost friend.

"What about the others? Where are they?"

"Lita is in America, Ami, you know, of course, and Mina, I believe is in Tokyo." Darien answered.

"Well, I can see nothing has changed between you two. Still all over each over."

"Oh, Raye, I have missed you." Serena rushed over to Raye.

"You are still going to be a pain in my butt, aren't you?" Raye asked.

"Probably, but you wouldn't have it any other way, now would you?" Raye smiled then.

"No." They hugged each other tightly. "We should get the others here as soon as possible."

"Yes, that's true, but what about Mina's schooling? The was the whole reason for this scheme." Serena said.

"What do you mean? I thought you were Lady Mina." Raye asked.

"No. The real Mina is in Japan finishing up her medical degree. I was found in a café in Iowa by His Highness and brought here to pretend to be Mina. It just turned out that I am really Princess Serenity and she is Sailor Venus." Serena explained. "I actually lived and worked with Lita in America."

"This is all very confusing, but I am happy to see you again."

"I think maybe tomorrow we should pay Ami a visit. Will you arrange that, Raye?" Darien asked.

"Of course, Your Highness." Raye curtsied, suddenly remembering her duties. "I will leave you two alone now."

"Thank you, Raye. Let me know when we are going to see Ami. Please don't tell her what it is about. If she asks, just tell her I want to get to know her better since her husband and my fiancé are good friends." Raye nodded and let herself out of the room.

"I think I should call Lita. It will be a good surprise for her for Christmas and I will bet she is very confused. Could I invite her to come and stay with us for the reminder of the time Mina is in Japan?"

"Of course, Sere. Maybe I should call Mina too?"

"Maybe one of us should write to her instead. She is still undercover. We don't want the world wondering why I am suddenly in Japan. That reminds me, how are we going to explain that I am suddenly going by Serenity instead of Mina?" Serena questioned.

"Oh, that's easy. I will just make an announcement that you have finally received your full memories. I think I will wait until Mina responds. By that time though, I think it would be a good idea if we set of wedding date as well. So why don't you call Lita and write a letter to Mina and I will see you at the ball tonight." Darien kissed her lightly. "Serenity, thank you for the wonderful gift of giving yourself back to me. I now understand why you cried when I gave you the locket earlier. If I haven't told you already, I love you very much."

"You haven't and I love you too, Endy."

"I have missed you calling me that. I will see you later." He departed quickly and Serena picked up the telephone. She dialed her old house number and Lita picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Lita?"

"Serena, is that you?"

"Yes, it is."

"Where are you?" Lita screamed into the prince. "Are you all right?"

"Lita, calm down. Yes, I am fine. I am in Paris and I would like you to join me as soon as you can." Serena replied.

"Join you? What do you mean? And why did I suddenly start remembering things about the past?"

"Lita, sell the house, quit your job, and get on the next plane to Paris. All of your questions will be answered when you get here." Serena said.

"Sell the house? Does that mean you are not coming back?" Lita questioned.

"I have no plans of ever returning to Iowa. If you want the house, it is your to do what you want with it, but I still want you to quit your job and come stay with me in Paris until at least next summer."

"That is totally crazy, but I will do it for you, Sere. I will call you back with my flight information."

"That's not necessary. Be at the airport by ten tomorrow morning. I will have a plane ready for you. Goodbye, Lita, see you soon." Serena hung up the phone and smiled. Lita probably wanted to kill her right about now. But nonetheless, she sat down to write the letter to Mina after she called down to Raye to make arrangements for Lita's arrival.

_Dear Mina,_

_ I know we have never met in this time, but I feel like I already know you from the past. I am the real Serena Tsukino if you hadn't already guessed. By the time this letter reaches you, it will be a few days after Christmas. A few weeks ago, I discovered, much to my surprise, that I was the moon princess. I finally told Darien the truth this afternoon on Christmas Day. We kissed for the first time and I felt that your and the rest of the scouts' memories had been unlocked. I have discussed things with Raye, Sailor Mars, and we will be going to speak with Ami, Sailor Mercury in the next few days. She is married to one of Darien's friends, a man named Greg. He is a doctor, so is Ami. Lita, Sailor Jupiter, is currently in America, but she will soon be in Paris with me. Darien and I thought a phone call would be too risky. We want you to stay in Japan, still pretending to be thought, so you can finish the degree that I know you have worked so hard for. We wanted you to understand what has happened and why you have your true memories back all of the sudden. Stay wamr and I look forward to meeting you soon._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Princess Serenity_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please feel free to message me or leave them in the review section._


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Second Chances

Chapter Ten

_I decided to make this the squeal for Love and Devotion. So I know I will get questions as to where Seiya and the Generals are, but I will answer those questions in the next few chapters. Enjoy and please review!_

The following afternoon, Serena and Raye were sitting in Ami's parlor waiting for Sailor Mercury to join them. Serena had changed back into normal clothing so she wouldn't shock Ami all at once. A few minutes later, Ami appeared in the doorway.

"Lady Mina, I was surprised when your secretary called me yesterday afternoon. It is good to see you again."

"It is good to see you again as well, Ami. Thank you for seeing us on such short notice." Serena responded.

"It is no problem. What was it you wished to discuss with me?" Ami asked and Serena looked at Raye for a moment. She had told Raye to not tell Ami anything. Raye just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, first, I have a question for you." Serena began.

"Yes?"

"Yesterday, did you have any sort of flash of images in your head?"

"Yes, I did. Wait a minute, Serenity? You are really awake?" Ami gasped as Serena nodded her head. Ami jumped out of her chair and crossed to Serena and Raye. "And Sailor Mars. I have missed you guys so much and I didn't even remember until yesterday. What happened?" Ami sat down beside Serena on the sofa.

"Well, I remembered who I was a few weeks ago, but yesterday I finally told Darien the truth and when we kissed, it unlocked your memories." Serena explained.

"So where are Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter?"

"Lita is on her way here as we speak. she is going to stay at the castle for a while and Mina, she is japan, finishing her medical degree" she is pretending to be me while I was pretending to be her."

"I don't understand." Ami shook her head in confusion.

"Yes, that is what I said yesterday." Raye replied.

"I promise I will tell you both everything once Sailor Jupiter arrives. I just don't really wish to repeat myself two or three times. By the way, Lita's plane should be getting in the evening. Ami, would you be free to join us for dinner at the palace? I thought we could have a girl's night and get reacquainted."

"I will be there. About seven?"

"Perfect. Well, we need to go get Lita. See you in a couple of hours." Serena hugged Sailor Mercury and her and Raye departed. She had Raye dropped off at the palace to see to the dinner, plus she thought it would be better if she met Lita alone. Sailor Jupiter would be full of enough questions.

The plane arrived right on schedule as Serena knew it would. Serena watched the plane land and then went outside to greet Lita. A steward opened the door and bowed to Serena when he saw her. Lita appeared behind him a second later. He stepped back to allow her to pass.

"Lita how was your trip?" Serena asked excitedly as Lita descended the stairs. The steward followed Lita down. He needed to speak with Serena.

"My lady, where should we send Ms. Kino's belongings after the plane is unloaded? We were not given instructions on that." Serena was confused by his statement.

"Didn't Ms. Hino speak to you?"

"Yes, but she didn't tell us where Ms. Kino was staying." the steward responded.

"Yes, my lady, where am I saying?" Lita asked, mocking the stewards "my lady". Serena ignored her.

"Have her things sent to the palace. It will be taken care of from there." Serena commanded politely.

"Yes, my lady." the steward bowed again and left. Serena pulled Lita from the plane and towards the car that had pulled up for them.

"What is going on with you?" Lita demanded.

"Not here, Lita and call me Mina." Serena whispered.

"But..."

"Just relax and enjoy the scenery." Serena replied as they climbed into the car. Lita sighed and decided to take her friends advice.

They arrived at the palace a half hour later. Lita stepped out of the car and looked up at the palace in awe, much the same as Serena had when she had first arrived.

"Are you really living here?" Lita questioned as they climbed out of the car.

"Yes." Serena' simply said. A maid met them inside the foyer.

"My lady, Ms. Hino needs to speak with you. She instructed me to take Ms. Kino to her room." the young woman informed Serena.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, Lita, I must speak with my secretary. Excuse me." Serena quickly walked down the hall towards Raye's office. She knocked softly on the closed door.

"Come in." Raye called. Serena entered the room to find Raye sitting behind her desk.

"Serenity, you're back."

"Hello, Raye. You wished to speak with me?" Serena asked, closing the door behind her.

"Yes, I wanted to let you know that dinner will be served at seven, as soon as Ami arrived and if I remember correctly, Ami will be here early. And I wanted to make sure that everything went all right with Sailor Jupiter."

"Oh, Raye, I think out of the three of you, she is the angriest. I haven't told her anything and I just asked her to pick up her life and move to Paris until next summer." Serena sighed. "This is going to be an interesting evening. If you will excuse me, I am going to make Lita is all right and maybe have a moment or two to collect my thoughts. I have a lot of explaining to do this evening."

"Sere, everything will be fine." Raye smiled at her friend and Serena thought that she liked this new Raye. They didn't fight all the time.

"Thank you. See you in a bit." Serena left the office, checked on Lita, who was still in shock and on edge, and then breathed a sigh of relief as she leaned against her door after she had closed it.

"Not looking forward to telling them everything?" Selenity asked. Serena opened her eyes and saw her mother standing a few away from her.

"Not really, no. I mean, how much do they remember already?"

"Well, Ami and Raye remember much more than Lita right now. She just has images in her head that she doesn't really understand, but once she is told, they should piece together like they did for Ami. Raye's kind of did it on her own because she has been around Endymion for a long time."

"So I just explain what has happened?" Serena questioned.

"Yes, they will understand, my dear." Selenity smiled at her daughter. "I also suggest you give them their power back. Mina does will appear in her dorm room when you call for the others." Selenity explained. "Don't worry so much, my dear. You were born for the position you are about to take. Trust in yourself and in your friends. Trust in Endymion. Together, you will be able to overcome Beryl."

"I hope you are right."

"If you will excuse me, mother, i must get ready for my dinner." Serena smiled. "I think my life will be more interesting from now on" she chuckled as her mother faded away. She took a nice hot bath and dressed in a white and pink sundress. She was the first one to arrive in the parlor downstairs. Raye came in a few minutes later with Ami.

"Is everything set for tonight, Raye?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Oh, please, none of that tonight. I just want us to have some fun tonight, after I tell you all what has been going on." Just then Lita appeared in the doorway.

"It is about time you let us know what is going on." Lita said coolly. She looked at Raye and Ami then. "Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, is that you?"

"Yes, Sailor Jupiter, it is us." Raye responded. Lita was silence for a moment as she tried to sort through the images that had been floating around in her head for the past couple of days. "That must make you Princess Serenity, then, right, Sere?"

"Yes, Lita. Why don't you sit down and I will explain things further." All three of the scouts sat down in chairs near the fireplace. Serena sat down across from them and took a deep breath. "At the beginning of November, I was working at the café in Iowa, getting ready to close up for the night when in walks Prince Endymion of Earth of all people. He started explaining to me that he needed a replacement for his fiancée, Lady Mina, while she went to Japan to finish her schooling for her medical degree. I was whisked to London where my hair was cut and I was bought an entire new wardrobe. I was suddenly Lady Mina, future princess of the Earth and possibly the moon princess. No one in the castle except Darien and his father, King Neo, and now you three know that I am not really Lady Mina and it must be kept that way for now because Mina is still in Japan pretending to be me and we don't want to do anything to risk her cover. Lita, I am so sorry that I left you without telling you anything, but it was necessary at the time. Over the past few weeks, I have discovered my past life and that I really am the true moon princess and not Mina. On Christmas Day, I finally told Darien the truth and that is when you all received your memories back." Serena finished. "Any questions?"

"So you are saying that you were just a replacement and it turned out you are Princess Serenity?" Lita questioned. "And we are the Sailor Scouts of your past court?"

"Yes, Lita, you are and I am. Trust me; this is was all shocking to me too. I understand what you are going through. I am so sorry for what I put you through. If you want to leave, I understand." No one said a word as they waited for Lita's response.

"No, Sere, I am not going to leave you now. I will get used to this." Lita smiled for the first time since she had stepped off the plane. "I can understand why all the secrecy. Just don't ever do it again."

"I will try not to. Well, now that everything is explained, I have some gifts for you." Serena stood to her feet and called to the Silver Crystal. A moment later, three transformations pendants were on the table in front of the scouts. All three gasped as they picked up the pendants. "Wear them around your necks so you will always have them. I know they are different than the ones you had in the past, but these also are more powerful. We will need all the help we can get to defeat Beryl."

"Serenity, is she really coming back?" Ami asked seriously.

"My mother seems to think so, even though I haven't seen any sign of her. I trust my mother, so we are going to be prepared for anything this time around." Serena sighed. "For now, let's just have some fun. Oh, I almost forgot. You will need these too." Three communicators appeared beside the pendants. "These will enable us to keep in touch. Now, if everyone is ready, shall we have dinner?" The three women nodded and followed the princess into the dining room.

Tokyo, Japan

Mina entered her dorm room and quickly shut the door. All day, she had been feeling like someone had been following her. She looked at her bed and noticed to orange things lying in the middle of the bed. She realized that they were a transformer and communicator, but where had they come from? A few days later, she understood what they were for when she received Serena's letter. Mina sat down on her bed and wanted to cry with relief. She wasn't the moon princess; she was a member of her court. She could stay with Andrew!

Outside of Mina's dorm building, a woman with bright red hair looked up at Mina's window.

"I have found you at last, princess. It's too bad you will never see your prince again." Beryl laughed as she walked away from the building.

_I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I am so sorry that I haven't been updating as much. My internet at home is no more right now, so I have been using the computer at school. If you have any comments, questions, or concerns, please leave them in review section or message me directly. And please check my other Sailor Moon stories on my profile. Thanks! Rose Moon Princess_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Second Chances

Chapter Eleven

_I am so sorry that it has been so long since I updated this story. I have just been so busy the last few weeks. Unfortunately, I will be busy throughout the holidays with my school semester finishing up and all the holiday stuff. I will try to update as much as possible, so please be patience with me, but for now, enjoy this new chapter._

Queen Selenity silently watched over her sleeping daughter. She thought back to the days of the moon kingdom. She looked at Serenity now and thought how proud she was of the woman her daughter had become. Maybe she could handle the truth now. Selenity called to the Silver Crystal to free Serenity's true memories of the past.

Serena moaned in her sleep as the memories began to fill her dreams. The first Image was of her meeting Endymion and Seiya for the first time, but this time she was watching everything from the sidelines, including herself. She saw herself faint at the knowledge and sight of her beloved Darien. The next Image was of Endymion telling her that she was marrying him Instead of his brother, Seiya. With a few flashes of her sister, Beryl and her mother destroying her sister, Serena jerked awake and sat up in bed. Selenity was still standing beside the bed.

"I don't understand." Serena said when she saw her mother." What does all of this mean?"

"I am sorry, Serenity. This was my doing. I didn't want you to remember that the evil enchantress was your own sister. I thought it would be better if I gave you all different memories."

"So why am I learning the truth now?"

"Because I have sensed Beryl. She is coming for you." Selenity replied seriously.

"But what about all of the scouts memories and Endy's and his fathers?"

"I have unlocked them all. By morning, all will know the truth and why I did it. I have given them all dreams to explain what is really going on." Selenity explained.

"This is all very confusing." Serena put her head in her hands. "So where Is Seiya?"

"I...I don't know where he Is. I have never been able to locate him."

"Wait a minute, I remember Darien telling me about his mother once. He said something about there being another baby that dead along with his mother. I think that might have been Seiya." Serena said, rising her head to look at her mother. "Is there anything else you are not telling me or the scouts?"

"No, and I am sorry, dear, but I did It to protect you. Beryl will stop at nothing to kill you and Endymion and take over the universe."

"I know. I will speak to Darien first thing in the morning. Good night, mother." Selenity faded away and Serena climbed out of bed. She walked over to the window and gazed up at her former home. All the new Information floating around in her mind was a lot to take In. she wondered where her sister was and how soon It would be until they met again.

_Tokyo, Japan…._

For the next few days, Beryl followed Mina around so she gets to know her routine. She still believed that Sailor Venus was her annoying younger sister, but she did notice that something seemed a bit off about her sister in this lifetime.

After she become with Mina's routine, she planned her attack. She made her move when Mina was walking back to her dorm alone late at night after her final class. Mina sensed someone was following her as she turned the corner into a darkened alley. Beryl was surprised by Mina's unplanned detour, but then she chuckled as she saw it would be a perfect place to carry out her plan to kill her little sister. Mina turned around just in time to see Beryl turn the corner into the alley. She quietly pulled out her communicator that the princess had sent her and hit the panic button. She knew very well that she couldn't fight Beryl alone and hope to survive, she needed her fellow scouts.

All three of the scouts happened to be at the palace with the princess, discussing the fact that they had their real memoires back when all three of their communicators went off. Serena jumped to her feet right before they had went off.

"Venus is in trouble." As soon as the communicators rang, she transformed into Princess Serenity. Lita, Raye, and Ami rose from their chairs.

"Mercury Planet Power!"

"Mars Planet Power!"

"Jupiter Planet Power!"

"Let's go!" Serena called to the Silver Crystal and a moment later, they were all standing out a building.

"Well, well, well, we meet again at last, little sister." Beryl chuckled evilly, walking towards Mina.

"What are you doing here, Beryl?" Mina asked, hoping that the other had heard her call.

"Have you become dumber in this lifetime, Sere? I am here to kill you, of course. You are the only thing that stands between me ruling the universe."

"Now, I don't that is entirely correct." Sailor Jupiter said from behind Beryl. The enchantress turned around in surprise to see the three scouts, but she laughed.

"Where is your fearless leader?" She asked, chuckling. "You don't think you three can fight me on your own, do you?"

"I am right here, Beryl!" Mina shouted. "Venus Planet Power!" Beryl watched as a bright orange light surrounded Mina as she transformed into Sailor Venus.

"You are not Serenity? How can that be?"

"That is because Serenity wasn't really reincarnated." Sailor Mars explained as she and Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter moved to join Sailor Venus.

"My dear Raye, how stupid do you think I am? My sainted mother is dead and you had to get those new transformations from somewhere. I don't think Prince Endymion or King Neo has learned how to use the Silver Crystal, so that must mean my darling little sister is alive somewhere."

"You will never get your hands on her. Jupiter Lightning Smash!" Sailor Jupiter screamed as she hurled a bolt of lightning at Beryl. It cut into Beryl's arm, making her wince with pain.

"Damn you, Jupiter!" Beryl raised her other arm and begin to launch an attack on Sailor Jupiter.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Sailor Venus had grabbed her hands and pulled them behind her back before she could hurt Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Mars quickly stepped in front of Beryl and pulled her fire bow out.

"Shall we kill her right here and now?" Sailor Mars asked as she pulled back on her bow. Suddenly a glowing green light came from Beryl, knocking them all backwards. Sailor Venus lost her grip on Beryl's hands.

"You will never be able to kill me!" Beryl panted as the light began to fade. "I am too strong for you. I am leaving for now, but you tell my sister that I will find her." Beryl disappeared in a cloud of green and purple smoke. The scouts all groan as they picked themselves up. Sailor Venus looked at the other scouts.

"Thank you all for coming to help me."

"Your welcome, Venus. It is nice to see you again." Sailor Mercury replied. "Serenity actually felt that you were in trouble right before you called."

"Is the princess here?" Mina asked as she transformed back into herself.

"I am right here, Venus." Serena called from the end of the alley.

"Why don't we all go to my dorm and talk?" Mina suggested as the other scouts transformed back into themselves.

"I don't think that is a good idea, Mina. We have put you in enough danger by coming here. I don't want to ruin you cover." Serena shook her head.

"I don't understand why that matters anymore." Mina said.

"For now, it is still a good idea that we act like nothing has changed. We don't know how strong Beryl is now or how we will defeat her. Save your strength and focus on your studies. We will keep in touch with you." Serena said seriously. Mina just nodded.

"Yes, Your Highness."

"If you need the scouts' help, they will be there. I wish there was more I could offer you at this time, but I am afraid there isn't. I am not currently strong enough to defeat Beryl without ending my own life. Good night, Lady Mina. It was nice to finally meet you again." Serena quickly hugged Mina and she hurried off around the building.

"Wow, I have never heard her speak with such grace." Mina said in awe.

"She has grown up a lot in the past few weeks." Raye commented.

"I have known Serena all my life and she was even more grown up then than she ever was back on the moon." Lita added. "I think she is right. It is a good idea to act like nothing has changed. We don't want the people of Earth to panic before there is a need for them to. Good-bye, Mina." Lita, Raye, and Ami ran off after Serena, all waving back at Mina. Mina waved at them, suddenly feeling very alone. She knew Serenity was right. Beryl would be watching them more closely now. If Mina went off to Paris, she would be leading Beryl straight to Endymion and Serenity. But it made one wonder why Beryl didn't already know where to find them.

_Paris, France_

Serena was standing on her balcony when she heard her bedroom door open. Darien walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"How are you doing, love?" He asked softly. "You were very quiet at dinner tonight."

"I just have a lot on my mind." Serena answered absently. Darien turned her around to look at him.

"Come on, Sere. What is wrong?" He asked as he tipped her chin up so she was looking at him. There were tears at the corners of her blue eyes. "Serenity…."

"I can't do it, Endy; I am just not strong enough." Serena sobbed, putting her head against his chest.

"Strong enough to do what?"

"I can't defeat Beryl. I know everyone thinks I can, but I just don't know how I am going to do it. I know my mother said I have you and my friends to help, but you should have seen the blast of power that came from her. I have never seen anything like it."

"Sere, listen to me. You ARE strong enough to do this."

"Without the Silver Crystal draining my life force? I don't think so."

"Serenity, you have to believe in yourself and the power you have inside you. Yes, maybe you can't defeat her on your own, but you and the scouts have the power of love. And that is strong than anything Beryl will ever have." Serena looked up at him again with watery eyes.

"How do you know that?"

"Because there was some days when I was searching for you that the power of my love for you was all that kept me going. I love you more than life itself, Serenity. I will do everything I can to help you and keep you safe. I don't plan on losing you again. I plan on marrying you and having ten children with you." Serena laughed.

"I don't know if I want that many. Thank you, Endy. I love you, too."

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update again by the end of the week. Please review this chapter and read my other Sailor Moon stories._

_Rose Moon Princess_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

_I hope you enjoy this new chapter of Second Chances. Please review and feel free to message me if you have any questions or concerns. _

Second Chances

Chapter Twelve

Serena didn't mention her fears to Darien or anyone esle again. She tried to keep them from surfacing every time Beryl's name was brought up in the conversation for the next few days. They all knew the the enchantress would be coming for the princess and they were all on high alert. Darien decided as soon as he was told of had happened in Toyko that Serena would not be left alone if it could avoided. So Serena spent her time with her friends or with her prince. She insisted on attending her functions to keep the sense of normalcy. They didn't want their people to become alarmed before there was a need to. On the rare occasions that Serena was alone, she found that her thoughts always seemed to go back to sister, whether the memories were of the past or or their last meeting.

She found herself tossing and turning one night as the last battle on the moon with Beryl filled her dreams. Queen Selenity coaxed her daughter out of her slumber gently. Serena looked up her mother, whom she had not seen since the night she had been given her true memories.

"Are you all right, my dear?" Selenity asked, already knowing the answer to her question.

"How can you ask me that?" Serena snapped, tossing aside her bedcovers and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Serenity, calm yourself. I know you are struggling." Selenity replied quietly.

"Yes. My very powerful older sister could come brusting through into the palace at any moment! It is a wonder that she hasn't already figured out I am here."

"She does not think that Endymion would hide you in plain sight. I think that is the very reason he hasn't tried to send you away, but I don't how much longer you can hide here. You are going to have to face your fears sooner or later, Serenity, whether you like it or not." Selenity said firmly.

"I wish everyone would quit reminding me of that. I already know this, I just don't want to end dead in the process if I can help it."

"Have the scouts give you their powers when the time comes to defeat Beryl. Your combined powers should enough to stop her."

"Should be enough? You make it sounds like that you're not sure if she will be able to be stopped. Tell me the truth, Mother." Serena demanded, walked over to the ghost of the queen. Selenity sighed.

"I do not know, Serenity. Beryl is much more powerful now than when I killed her."

"If you killed her, how did she even become reincarnated like the reat of us?" Serena questioned.

"I don't really know. My guess is that she was swept up with your souls when they were sent here." The queen explained.

"This is becoming more bleak by the minute." Serena felt the urge to cry again. The future of the entire universe rested on her young shoulders. It was not an easy burden to carry.

"I think there is something esle you should know."

"What is it?"

"I have been keeping close watch on King Neo these last few days and even though he hides it well, he is a very ill man, Serenity. I believe his death is near. He has devolped a nasty cough that his doctors cannot seem to cure. I suggest you prepare Endymion for what is coming."

"Wait a minute, wouldn't the king's death make Endy the King of the Earth?"

"Yes, and I think he will insist you two marry immediately."

"But why?"

"You will find out when the time comes." Queen Selenity faded out her daughter could ask any more questions. A sharp knock sounded on Serena's door just then.

"Come in!" Serena called. A maid hurried into the room. She dropped a quick curtsey before relaying her message.

"His Highness Prince Endymion requests that you join him in his father's bedchamber at once."

"Of course." Serena quickly changed into her white princess dress and hurried to the king's room. She was ushered to the Neo's bedside.

"My dear princess, you have come."

"Of course I came." Serena smiled at the king.

"I have a request for you and my son if you don't mind." Neo said quietly.

"Anything, Father." Darien repiled and Serena nodded in agreement.

"I would like to see you two married before I go off to join my lovely wife." Neo explained. Darien looked at Serena for a moment. She just smiled at him and left the room to fetch the priest who was standing outside the door.

They were married in quiet ceremony in front of the king's bed. When the prieast prononcued them husband and wife, Darien leaned down to kiss his new wife. As soon as their lips met, white lights surrounded them both and once again they were transformed. This time, into the King and Queen of the Earth. As they pulled back and looked at each other in confusion, Serenity glanced at the king and gasped. King Neo had quietly passed away with a smile on his lips. Tears began to run down her cheeks as she saw her husband look at his father. Endymion pulled her into his arms and they both wept for the lost of their beloved father.

A few minutes later, as they dried their eyes, Raye approached them.

"Your Majesties, I apologize, but the press is waiting outside for you to make a statement." She said. That made Endymion angry.

"Tell the press that they can wait until tomorrow for their statement." He growled. He wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and lead her from the room. He didn't say a word to her until the door of his bedroom had closed behind them. Serenity stood against the door, not sure what to do. She watched Endymion as he began to pace the room. Walking over to the mirror, she got a good look at herself in her new attire. She felt more powerful in this form as well, she thought for a moment, but her thoughts were interrupted when Endymion finally spoke. "What are we going to do, Sere?" He had stopped pacing and was now looking at her with deep sadness in his eyes. She turned to look at him, forgeting all about her new look.

"Do about what, Endy?" She asked quietly.

"About this." He gestured her dress and his new attire. "I mean are we ready to be the rulers?" Serenity sighed and walked over to her husband.

"Endymion, I think that ,for now, we need to not worry about the fact that we just were married and become king and queen. Why are you even talking about this right now?"

"Because it is easier to talk about this than what just happened." His eyes began to fill with tears again. Serenity lead him over to bed and had him sit down. She sat down beside him and leaned her head aganist his shoulder.

"Endy, don't hold it in." She whispered. Darien wept for a long while then until he was too tired to cry anymore. They curled up together on the bed and slept until late the next afternoon.

Three days later, King Neo was laid to rest by his family. The streets Paris were filled with people as the new king and queen rode to the church. Endymion didn't let go of his wife's hand throughout the entire ceremony. Serenity had a very hard time not letting her emotions get the better of her. She hadn't cried the night of the king's death, so she wouldn't upset Endymion any more than he already was. She had come to love the man like a father as well and she didn't know how to tell Endymion that without hurting him all over again. Endymion looked down at his silent wife as they rode back to the palace. She had said nothing since they had arrived at the church for the funeral.

"Serenity, are you feeling all right?" She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"I am fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you haven't said one word since the funeral started."

"I guess I just haven't felt like talking." She answered.

"All right." Endymion decided to let the matter drop for now. They both had been having a hard time the last few days. Serenity looked out the window at the people lining the streets. Most just watched the royal car go by. It had been the saddest day in the world since the queen had passed away many years ago.

_Please review and check out my other Sailor Moon stories. _


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

_I hope you enjoy this new chapter of Second Chances. Please review and feel free to message me if you have any questions or concerns. I am sorry this has taken so long for me to update. I didn't get the response I was hoping for with the last chapter._

Second Chances

Chapter Thirteen

The morning following the funeral, Endymion decided it was time to address his new subjects. He and Serenity both knew that he couldn't put it off any longer, so he waited until that afternoon when most of the people of the city had gather in the castle's courtyard. Television stations had cameras trained on the new king and queen so the rest of the world could see what their new rulers had to say.

"Good afternoon, everyone." Endymion began, unsure of himself. Serenity touched his arm in reassurance and he continued. "Thank you for taking time out of your busy lives to listen to what I have to say. I knew my father was ill for some time and I pushed him to share with you, his subjects, because I knew you would be understanding. I ask now that you tap into that some understanding as Neo-Queen Serenity and I began on this new journey in our lives. We promise to live up to the expectations that my father laid out during his rule." A cheer rippled throughout the crowd as Endymion finished. "Thank you very much." Serenity waved at the crowd before she and her husband turned away from their audience. She could see the tears at the corners of his eyes.

"Are you all right, Endy?" She questioned softly.

"Yes, I will be fine, Serenity."

"I don't want to leave you if you are not all right, but I need to speak with Raye and the others."

"Go, my sweet. I will see you at dinner." Serenity noticed and walked gracefully away from her husband. She went to Raye's office, but discovered it was empty. She wondered where her friend could be. She looked around in the usual places that Raye could be found, but saw no sign of the secretary. Spying a telephone in the hallway, she dialed Ami's number, but just got the machine. Mina was supposed to be undercover, so Serenity couldn't call her.

Sighing, she headed upstairs to knock on Lita's door, knowing that Lita would have some time for her best friend, she hoped. The brown haired scout answered her knock immediately.

"Sere, did you need something? I am kind of in the middle of something." Lita said.

"No, I didn't need anything, Lita. I just wanted to chat if you were free. Please, go back to what you were doing." Lita nodded and shut the door in the queen's face. Serenity decided to head back to her old room. She had moved into Endymion's room after King Neo had passed away. Raye had pushed that first day that they should be moving into the royal quarters, but neither of them could even think to do that at that time. Reaching the door to Lady Mina's chambers, Serenity sighed again as she turned the knob. Entering the room, it seemed somewhat foreign to her now. The sun was shining brightly through the windows, but Serenity didn't seem to notice it. She sat down in a chair and stared blankly into space for a long time.

Endymion hardly noticed that his wife wasn't at dinner that night or in their room when he decided to try to get some rest. Even when he awoke the following morning and she wasn't lying beside him did he seem to notice. Throughout the entire day, time to seemed to suddenly move very slowly around him.

Serenity had sat in her old chamber throughout the entire night. She thought about the past few days and wondered if they had really happened. Was she really the queen of the Earth now or was is all just a bad dream? Her mother finally appeared when she sensed that her daughter's sadness had reached a new level.

"My darling daughter, what are you doing sitting here all by yourself?" At first, Serenity didn't seem to hear to mother's question until she quietly answered.

"I don't know what else I should be doing." Queen Selenity walked over to where the new queen was sitting by the window.

"Serenity, look at me." Serenity did as she was told and Selenity had to hold back her gasp as her daughter's lifeless looked back at her. "How long have you been in here?"

"Since yesterday afternoon, I guess." Serenity answered without any emotion in her voice.

"And what have you been doing in here all this time? The scouts must be worried about your whereabouts."

"No, they aren't. I tried to speak to Raye and Lita yesterday. Raye was nowhere to be found and Lita was too busy at the time." Serenity said in the same emotionless tone.

"What about Endymion?" Serenity's eyes seemed to feel with a spark of something for a moment at the mention of her husband, but it was gone as quickly as it had come. "Serenity?"

"Endymion is fine, Mother. We are both fine. Thank you for your concern." Serenity smiled at her mother to reassure her, but Selenity just shook her head.

"That is good to hear. I am going to go speak to the Sailor Scouts. You just stay where you are." Selenity disappeared and Serenity just turned back to the window and continued to stare blankly out at the gardens.

Raye gasped when she saw Queen Selenity's ghost like figure appear in her office. "Your Majesty, is there something I can help you with?"

"Maybe you can explain to me why my daughter is walking around like me, a ghost." Selenity said harshly.

"I don't understand." Raye rose from her desk. "I haven't really seen her since the king's funeral. I just figured that she and Endymion would need some time alone together."

"And yet, Endymion hasn't seen his wife since yesterday afternoon." Selenity replied. "Serenity has been in her old bedroom since yesterday from the information I was able to get out of her." Raye saw the tears beginning to form around the queen's eyes. "She seemed so lost, with no one around to help her."

"I remember Lita saying something last night that Serenity had come to see her yesterday, but she had been busy and asked her to stop back later." Raye suddenly picked up her telephone and called to Lita's room. "Lita, it's Raye, could you come down to my office right away? Thanks." She hung up the phone and looked at her former queen.

Lita arrived in Raye's office a few minutes later and was surprised to see Selenity there.

"What is going on, Raye?"

"When Serenity came to see you yesterday, how did she seem?" Selenity asked.

"Kind of sad, but nothing too awful. She has been that way for the past few days now. I know she took King Neo's death pretty hard." Lita responded. "Why?"

"Serenity has been sitting in her old room since yesterday. I went to see her today and she looks like she has lost everything that is near and dear to her." Selenity explained sadly. "According to Raye, she has been keeping her distance from Serenity lately. Have you been doing the same?"

"I guess I kind of have." Lita replied, somewhat guiltily. "I just thought she and Endymion needed some time to get used to their new roles."

"From I have seen, Endymion is in no condition to be worry about anything than he own grief. Serenity has tried to best to comfort him." Selenity said. Lita looked like she wanted to cry as she thought about the last few days.

"I don't think Sere has even cried since the night Endymion's father passed away. I know she said something about being strong for Endymion, but I didn't think that she be that sad herself as not to come to us. Oh, my! That must be what she was doing yesterday when she wanted to talk to me." Lita exclaimed. "Oh, Queen Selenity, I am so sorry."

"If you think about, the poor thing hasn't had the easiest times since she found she was the moon princess." Raye commented. "In a matter of a couple of months, she become the moon princess, rediscovered us, fell in love with Endymion, and now she is the new queen of the Earth with a husband that she married on the night of his father's death. I wouldn't be surprised she is walking a very thin line between life and death right now with all she has kept inside." As the reality of last statement set in, Raye and Lita both bolted for the door. "Call Ami immediately!" She said to Lita as they dashed up the stairs to the second floor of the palace. Reaching the queen's old room first, as Lita had stopped to contact Sailor Mercury, Raye discovered that the quarters were empty. Not wanting to alarm anyone, she quickly walked down the hall to Endymion's chambers. No one was inside. Lita had finished calling Ami, who had said she would be right over and now she was standing in the doorway of the first room.

"Raye!" Lita called as she stopped the open window.

"What is it?" Raye asked, running back down the hallway.

"There is a window open in here."

"So?" Lita turned to the moon queen.

"Was Serenity sitting by this window earlier?"

"Yes, but it wasn't open when I was in here with her." The queen said worriedly.

"Have the palace and grounds searched immediately!" Lita ordered and Raye ran from the room to fulfill the order.

Endymion barely heard the commotion outside his own little world. The knock that came a couple of hours later surprised him though. He thought he had given strict instructions that he was not to be disturbed. The door opened Lita, Raye, and Ami, all dressed in the scout uniforms.

"Your Majesty," Raye began and Endymion flinched at the new title. "we apologize for bothering you, but…."

"Then why are you?" Endymion snapped at her. Raye's eyes widen as his harsh response. "I gave strict instructions that I did not want to be disturb, even if it was Serenity! Now, get out of my sight!" Raye and Ami began to turn to leave the room, but Lita stopped them.

"Pardon us, Your Majesty, but this is important!" Lita barked unexpectedly at the king. Endymion rose to his feet, his eyes blazing with anger.

"What part of 'get out of my sight' did you not understand, Sailor Jupiter? There cannot be anything this important that I need to be bothered with it now!" Endymion yelled back at her, his voice rising. Raye had stepped up beside Lita then.

"How dare you speak to us that way!" She fumed.

"No, Sailor Mars, how dare you! You three forget your place! I am your king!" Ami, at this point, had had enough of this. She stepped in front of her fellow scouts.

"Darien, this is important and you need to listen to us." Endymion stopped at the sound of his informal nickname. Ami didn't give him a chance to respond before she continued on. "Serenity has been missing since late this afternoon." She said calmly. Endymion's head snapped up at her last statement.

"Serenity is missing?"

_I am sorry. I thought this would be a good place to end for now. I promise to update soon. Please review and send any concerns or comments my way if you have any. Please check my other Sailor Moon stories. Thank you.  
><em>

_Rose Moon Princess._


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

_I hope you enjoy this new chapter of Second Chances. Please review and feel free to message me if you have any questions or concerns. Enjoy and please review!_

Second Chances

Chapter Fourteen

Serenity looked at what was left of the shattered Moon Kingdom around her and then looked down at the Earth that seemed so big from her place on the moon.

"Do you feel better here?" Queen Selenity asked from behind her daughter. Serenity was not the least bit surprised that her mother had made an appearance.

"Not really, Mother. I just didn't know where esle to go at the time."

"You do realize that your husband and your court are looking everywhere for you."

"Yes, I know." Serenity turned to her mother.

"I know you feel like that no one was there for you in the past few days, but sometimes they will not be able to be there for you and as queen, you must learn to accept that. Now, listen to me carefully. My time has come to an end. I have to leave you so that you can take your rightful place as queen." Serenity's eyes filled with tears as she realized what her mother was saying. "I am very proud of the woman you have become, Serenity and I am sorry if I didn't always let you know that as you were growing up. Be strong and don't be afraid of your upcoming battle with your sister. I suggest you heal the Earth so it can be prepared for what is coming. Know that I will always love you and trust in your powers." Selenity faded away for the last time and Serenity began to cry harder.

After awhile, she wiped her tears away and turned back to the Earth. She then noticed why her mother had said the Earth needed to be healed. It seemed like a dark gloomly place instead of the happy thriving planet she knew it to be. She closed her eyes and concentrated on calling up the power of the Silver Crystal.

Endymion felt himself being transported to a different location. He tried to fight it at first until he felt that is was his wife's magic he was being pulled by. A few seconds later, he found himself in what seemed to be a palace which looked like it was entirely made of crystal. The scouts, one by one, appeared around him. Sailor Venus seemed the most confused as she had been pulled out of the girls locker room after her volleyball practice.

"Does anyone know where we are?" Raye questioned. The shakes of everyone's head annoyed her further.

"We are standing in the newly constructed palace of Crystal Toyko." Serenity informed them as she appeared before them. "This is to our new home."

"Serenity!" Endymion reached her first as all five of them rushed towards her. "Honey, I am so sorry!" He said as he pulled her tightly into his arms.

"Endy, it is all right." Endymion released her, but kept his arm firmly around her waist. "So why do we have a new palace and what happened to the old one?"

"The old one has been magically converted into a meseum honoring the royal families of all the planets and our union. My mother said that the planet needed healing and when I was on the moon, I saw what she meant. So I decided that we all needed a fresh start somewhere new, so I relocted our base to Toyko. Even though no one will forget your father, I have esared all the pain associated with his death. That is why you all feel at peace again." Serenity explained. Lita began to open her mouth to apologize, but the queen stopped her. "There is no need to look back and dwell on past mistakes. I wish I could say that our fight is over, but unfortunely we still have Beryl to deal with. I don't know when she will be attacking, but we must be prepared. For now, I want you all to get some rest. Mina, I know you are probably very confused at the moment and everything will explained later." A servant magically appeared beside the scouts. "Please show my court to their respective chambers. Get some rest ladies because tomorrow, the real work begans." The four scouts bowed to their king and queen and followed the servant.

Endymion looked down at his small wife in amazement.

"How were you able to pull all of this off?"

"With the Silver Crystal, of course."

"Sere, I know that, but I have never seen you do anything this spectacular without being exhausted afterwards."

"I am tired, but don't tell the scouts that, I don't want them to worry, but since I have become Neo-Queen Serenity, I have more energy flowing through me and now that my mother..." Serenity stopped as her tears threatened to fall again. Endymion pulled her into his arms and held her.

"Has your mother gone for good?" He guessed and she just nodded against his chest. "I am so sorry, Serenity. You have been through so much lately and I haven't always been there for you. I promise that will no longer be the case. I love you so much." Serenity looked up at his, her eyes glizening with tears, and smiled.

"I love you too, Endymion."

_I know this chapter is short, but I am working on the next one and it will be up in the next few days. Please review and send any concerns to my messages. Check out my other Sailor Moon stories while you are here._

_Rose Moon Princess_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Second Chances

Chapter 15

Serenity looked out the window as the sun rose over the horizon. She felt a pair of warm arms encircled her waist.

"Are you all right?" Endymion whispered into her ear.

"I have a very bad feeling that Beryl is up to something." Serenity responded.

"Like what?" He rested his chin on her shoulder to watch the sun rise.

"I don't know. I think I am going to have to give the scouts more powerful transformations." Serenity sighed and leaned back into Endymion's embrace.

"You have only been training for two weeks." Endymion commented. "They will become stronger as they learn to work together again."

"I know that, but you didn't witness Beryl's new power. When we were on the moon, she only had the power of the Silver Crystal at her disposal. That is no longer the case." Serenity turned to look at her husband. "I don't want anything to happen to my friends if there is something I can do about it."

"All you can do is try and do your best." Endymion kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Yes, but the entire world is in danger. I wish I felt more ready for this. I mean, everything else aside, she still's my sister."

"Yes, but she needs to be stopped." Endymion said seriously. Tears came to Serenity's eyes, but she quickly wiped them away.

"She will be stopped. It is time for this planet to be at peace again." Endymion tightened his hold around her.

"Just so long as you come back to me." Endymion looked Serenity in her eyes. "I do not want to lose you."

"I am not going anywhere." Serenity pulled him down to her and kissed him deeply.

Serenity stood at the training grounds, waiting forth Sailor Scouts. The group of girls arrived a few minutes later.

"Good morning, ladies." The young queen greeted her guardians. They each gave a quick curtsey to Serenity.

"What are we doing today?" Sailor Venus questioned.

"Well, I have been thinking that you might need some stronger attacks. So, I Millennium, I am going to give you all new transformation sticks if you will accept them." Serenity explained. She watched as the scouts looked at each other for a moment before answering their queen.

"Actually, Your Majesty, I have wanted to talk to you. We have been talking about this for a few days now." Sailor Mercury spoke up first.

"Yes, Mercury, I am listening."

"This idea was talked about back during the Silver Millennium, but there was never a chance to test it out." Sailor Mars continued.

"The concept is to combine our planet powers with the power of the Silver Crystal in the heat of battle." Sailor Mercury explained.

"Would the new powers I want to give you help?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, it would because we would be more powerful than we are now." The blue haired scout replied.

"Well, the next question is, do you all want your new transformations?" Serenity asked hopefully. All of the scouts nodded at once. So, Serenity called up the Silver Crystal and soon four new transformation stick floated in front of each scout. "Say 'Crystal Power'." All of them held up the new power stick and called forth their new transformations.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!" They all quickly transformed and then looked down at their new outfits.

"Serenity, I don't know how everyone else feels, but I feel much more powerful." Sailor Jupiter commented. Serenity smiled with renewed hope as the others nodded in agreement. But her smile was short lived as she heard familiar laughter coming from behind her.

"Hello again, little sister, or should I be calling you Your Majesty?" Beryl snarled. Serenity turned to face her sister, squaring her shoulders and glaring at the red haired woman.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up, Beryl." Serenity snapped back. "I had wondered if you had become scared off." Beryl's laughter made Serenity want to cover her ears, but she stood her ground, despite how weak she felt from just have used so much power creating the new things for her guardians. "Are you here to fight, Beryl?"

"No, dear sister, not quite. I wouldn't want to take you down without a fair fight." Serenity scoffed at her sister's words.

"When have you ever played fair?" Serenity shot back, instantly ashamed for showing so much emotion. She knew deep down in her heart that she was going to have to kill her sister so she couldn't ever bother them again.

Too true, but I know you just gave your scouts Now powers and that you must be feeling rather weak at the moment, so I will give you a few days to rest up and enjoy your final days with your wonderful husband and friends. I came to warn that you had better prepare because I will be coming back to fight for what is truly mine!"

_I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this. I want to finish this story so I can focus on my other ones. They will be only a couple more chapters to this, so please review._


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

_I hope you enjoy this new chapter of Second Chances. Please review and feel free to message me if you have any questions or concerns. Enjoy and please review!_

Second Chances

Chapter 16

Serenity was still inwardly shaking when walked back into the palace a short time later. On the outside, she looked as her sister's visit and warning hadn't fazed her in the least. Endymion took one looked at her and knew different. she walked into his study to receive his insight on what her next move should be.

"I heard about what happened with Beryl from Sailor Jupiter. are you all right?" Endymion asked as his wife sat down in a chair across from his desk. he rose to join her, sitting in a nearby chair. Serenity looked at her husband with renewed tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Endy, I don't know if I am a strong enough to do this." Serenity buried her head in her hands as her sobbing began to rack her body. Endymion pulled her out of her chair and onto his lap, where he just held her as she wept. Finally, when it seemed like she had ran out of tears, Serenity looked up at her husband with tear stained cheeks. Endymion wiped her tears away with his fingers and gave her a sad smile.

"I think you can do this, Sere."

"What? Kill my sister?"

"If she wasn't your sister, would be having such a hard time with this?" he asked pointedly.

"I don't know. Despite what everyone believes, my head is still somewhat spinning from all that has happened. I find myself wondering if I ever was a simple girl from Iowa who just worked in a cafe."

"Yes, Serena, you still that girl. you have lived through so much and if you didnt have the strength to do what you know you have to do; you would have crashed and burned a long time ago. i have every bit of faith in you and so does everyone else. if you believe in yourself, then dealing with your cranky older sister should be a walk in the park for you." Endymion said, trying to get her to smile. Serenity was surprised that he had used her old nickname, but she did give him a small smile.

"A walk in the park it will not be, but I glad that I will have your stength as the girls and I go into battle." Endymion's expression changed to one of concern.

"Do not think for one minute that I am going to let you face Beryl alone. I am going to be right there by your side. This is my planet and I intend to do everything in my power to protect it." he stated firmly in a way that should have not brooked any agruement from anyone, but Serenity had concerns of her own.

"What if you are injured or even killed? Endymion, please don't..." he held up his hand to stop her, shaking his head.

"Serenity, this is one issue that I will not budge on. I am helping you. end of story." his voice softened then. "Please, love, let's not fight about this. I love you far too much to waste our time fighting about something that will not change in the end." Serenity looked at him for a few moments before she responded. He couldn't tell what she was thinking, whether she was angry or what.

"All right, Endymion, but if you get hurt in battle, I am not above saying I told you so." Serenity finally answered. "I don't want to fight about this either, but I don't have to like it."

"Fair enough. You don't have to like and I give you full permission to tell me I told you so if I become injured, but I have to survive first."

Serenity cringed at the thought of losing him, but she didn't dwell on it for it was too painful to think about. "So are the scouts still training?" He asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Yes. They are learning to control their new powers and doing very nicely." Serenity replied. "I think, now, I will go lie. Creating new transformation sticks for the girls took more out of me than I thought it would." She rose from her position on his lap.

"Just because you are stronger now does not mean that you shoudnt still be careful. The crystal can kill you if use too much of its power at one time." Endymion warned, shaking a finger at his wife. Serenity rolled her eyes at him. "Don't give me that attitude, Serenity. I know you know that better than anyone, but it doesn't hurt for you to be reminded every once in a while." She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Go back to work, my darling. I will be in our bedroom, sleeping if you or the scouts need me." Serenity said, walking towards the door.

"Before you go, Serenity, please promise me that you won't over do it for the next few days so you can regain your strength. Serenity stopped with her hand on the doorknob. she turned back to look at him and to give him a smart remark, but the look of deep concern for her in his eyes stopped her. She knew she was being childish, but it annoyed her when people reminded her constantly to be careful.

"All right, Endy, I promise." And she meant it. She would never even tell him how frightened she was about the fact that she could easily die in battle with Beryl, even if she defeated her. Endymion looked relieved for the moment. He just hoped she would keep her word. he didnt want to end up like her mother.

_Please review. The next chapter will be up soon. _


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Second Chances

Chapter 17

Beryl's attack station the middle of the night. Serenity and Endymion were jerked out of their bed by the first blast on the palace.

"What is going on?" Endymion exclaimed. Serenity looked at hind in surprise.

"It has to be Beryl." Serenity replied, magically changing her clothes. She ran out into the hall and was met by all four Sailor Scouts, already dressed in their uniforms.

"Your Majesty, Beryl is attacking us." Sailor Venus informed the queen.

"I already know that, Venus." Serenity said somewhat sharply. "The question is now, how do we defeat her?" She looked towards Sailor Mercury.

"I think we should get her away from the palace and our subjects before she does serious damage." Sailor Mercury answered.

"Let's go." Serenity ran out into the palace courtyard and came face to face with her older sister. Beryl was standing alone, wearing a long purple gown and her long red hair flowing down her back. "You have quite a way of getting people out of bed."

"Oh, I am sorry? Did I wake the little king and queen up?" Beryl asked, looking behind Serenity and the scouts at Endymion. Serenity turned to look at her husband. "You going to send your little friends to do your fighting for you?" Beryl snarled.

"Beryl, your fight is with me! Leave my subjects out of this!"

"All right, little sister Let's go."

They moved to a field behind the palace.

"Are you done stalling, Serenity? I am ready to take my rightful place as the queen of the Earth and Endymion's wife." Endymion rolled his eyes at Beryl's statement.

"Well, you will have to wait because I am not ready to give up my position just yet." Serenity declared, pulling out the Silver Crystal.

"So that is the way is it going to be then?" Beryl questioned, acting wounded by her sister's actions.

"You knew this was going to end like this when you killed our mother and destroyed the moon Kingdom!" Serenity snapped and the crystal began to glow brighter. Beryl smiled evilly and began to gather her own power. Serenity's eyes widen as she saw the strength of her sister's power.

_There comes a time_

_When you face the toughest of fights_

_Searching for a sign_

_Lost in the darkest of nights_

_The wind blows so cold_

_You're standing alone_

_Before the battle's begun_

_But deep in your soul_

_The future unfolds_

_As bright as the rays of the sun_

_You've got to believe_

_In the Power of Love_

_You've got to believe_

_In the Power of Love_

_The Power of Love_

In her heart, Serenity knew that this battle would be short, but that it had to happen. This evil woman had to be stopped no matter who she was. The scouts lined up behind their queen and waited for her directions. Endymion stood beside his wife. Beryl's hands began to glow green as her power grew stronger. Serenity raised the Silver Crystal over her head and pointed it at her sister.

"Well, that is farther than Mother got." Beryl laughed. Serenity's eyes widen at the mention of her mother.

_Blazing emotion_

_There's a light that glows from your heart_

_It's a chain reaction_

_And nothing will keep us apart_

_Stand by my side_

_There's nothing to hide_

_Together we'll fight till the end_

_Take hold of my hand_

_And you'll understand_

_What it truly means to be friends_

_You've got to believe_

_In the Power of Love_

_You've got to believe_

_In the Power of Love_

_It gives meaning to each moment_

_It's what our hearts are all made of_

_You've got to believe_

_In the Power of Love_

_The Power of Love_

Serenity suddenly understood how she would be able to defeat her sister. She had been thinking about the song her mother had taught them when they were children. Love was the power behind everything. Suddenly, the Silver Crystal began to shine brighter than ever before as Serenity thought about everything she loved and cared for. Beryl couldn't believe what she was seeing. Serenity didn't wait any longer to take action. She felt that the scouts had been gathering their own power.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Serenity shouted, knowing the scouts would follow suit. Endymion stepped up beside his wife and put his hands on her shoulders, lending her as much of his strength as he could.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!" Beryl started to laugh at their effort, but then she saw the amount of power coming at her, she began to scream. Beryl's scream fell on deaf ears as Serenity fainted in Endymion's arms. Sailor Mercury quickly checked her over and sighed with relief to discover that the queen was all right. Sailor Mars went to check on Beryl. The red haired woman stared with lifeless eyes up at the scout. She went back to the group gathered around the king and queen.

"Beryl will not be a problem any longer." Sailor Mars informed them. The entire group sighed with relief. Maybe now they could finally live in peace.

_Please let me know if you would like an epilogue. Please review._


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Second Chances

Epilogue

One year later….

Serenity opened her eyes to find herself in her own bed in her own bedroom. She looked over to the window to see her husband standing there with a small bundle in his arms.

"Endy?" Serenity said softly. Endymion turned at the sound of her voice. The little bundle moved as she woke up as well.

"Looks like you woke up just in time. I think someone is hungry." Just as he said that, his little daughter made her hunger demand known by starting to cry. Serenity smiled and laughed softly as she held out her arms for her child. Endymion handed the infant to her mother, who settled her down to eat.

"I was dreaming of the battle with Beryl. I was actually a little confused when I first woke up." Serenity told her husband, who had sat down beside her on the bed.

"Don't remind me of that horrible day. We all thought you had died along with Beryl." Endymion shuddered at the memory.

"I am sorry. But I think you thought I was going to die yesterday as well." She had just given birth to their small daughter the day before on her birthday.

"Yes, I know. Do you think you could go a few years without a death scare? I am not sure how much more I can take."

"I will try, but I can't make your any promises." Serenity couldn't help but smile at the worried look of her husband's face. "Why don't you go greet our subjects and announce Rini's birth? I am sure they all waiting anxiously."

"All right. I will send in Ami to take Rini to her nanny."

"No, I will ring for Molly when I need her. I am not ready to give her up yet." Serenity explained.

"Remember that you need to rest." Endymion said rising from the bed.

"Yes, Endy, I know." Serenity nodded. Endymion left the room.

A few minutes later, Rini was finished eating and happily fell back to sleep. Serenity watched her sleeping daughter as a feeling of peace settled over her. She heard the distant cheers of the crowd as Endymion made his announcement of the new princess' arrival.

"Welcome to the world, little Rini." Serenity kissed her child as she slept on.

_Thank you for reading Second Chances. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review and check out my other stories._


End file.
